


Double Star

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hive are the worst, M/M, Slow Build, but they'll learn to work together, destiny au, they don't get along at first, will cover events from D1 though D2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Reformed by the Light, two souls reborn as Guardians come together to fight the Darkness... if they can just get along with each other first.This is the story of Newt and Hermann's journey as Guardians.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I play/am a fan of the Destiny games, so one day shortly before I saw Uprising, I was thinking about my Guardians as Jaeger pilots. As a result, I ended up thinking about two certain k-scientists as Guardians. This was originally meant to be a two-part thing, but it sort of got out of control, and well... here we are.
> 
> A few notes about this AU: I anticipate this to be about 14 chapters, covering events from the first and second games. Newt and Hermann are both Warlocks, and their Ghosts are Aries (Hermann's Ghost) and Yamarashi (Newt's Ghost). Kaiju are mentioned, but only as sort of mythological creatures that may or may not have existed before the Golden Age. Also there will be brief appearences throughout by a couple of the Guardians I play as in-game.
> 
> Title from the song 'Double Star', by Widek.
> 
> Enjoy!

When he comes to, the first thing he hears is a voice; something calling to him…

“Guardian? Guardian, can you hear me?”

That last part fully reaches though and forces him to open his eyes. When his vision clears, he can see some kind of object with a singular eye hovering in front of him.

“Oh, good; you’re awake! It worked!”

Wait, did it just talk?

“Wh-what…?” He croaks; his throat is dry.

He tries to sit up, weakly propping himself up onto his elbows to get there while the object flies around his head, as if it was concerned. He followed the path of the object, like it was in orbit around him, and in doing so he was also able to get a look at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a courtyard of some sort, a few buildings nearby, but everything appeared to be quiet and abandoned. Not only that, but everything around him was overgrown; reclaimed by nature.

‘ _How did I get here?’_ He wondered. He had no idea where he was and how he ended up here was beyond him. He couldn’t remember… He couldn’t remember a thing.; even his name now that he thought about it. Why couldn’t he remember?

His hand brushed against something, and he looked down to see that in the grass next to him was a small rectangular item. “What’s this thing?”

“Huh? Oh that.” The object said. It’s ‘eye’ flickered in sync with the words it spoke. “I think it’s a keycard. It was there when I found you.”

He picked up the item and took a look at it. The keycard was worn with time, decayed here and there, but there was a name there he could make out.

“ ‘Hermann Gottlieb’.” He read. “Is that my name?”

“I think it might be. Would you like to be ‘Hermann’?”

He looked at the keycard again, reading over the name. If the object said it found the items on him, then maybe that was indeed his name. It was something of himself.

“Yes, I would like to be.”

“Great!” The object cheered, doing a spin once in the air where it hovered. “I’m so happy to have found you, Hermann!”

“I… I guess it’s nice to meet you too? Um, what did you mean earlier when you said “it worked”? What worked?”

“Ah…” It hesitates for a moment, making an electronic noise. “I- Okay, don’t panic, but I… I brought you back from the dead.”

He stares at the object. “From the dead? Are you telling me I was dead?!”

“...Yes; for a good long while.”

He couldn’t reply, trying to process the fact he had apparently been dead for some time. But how had that even happened? How did he end up dead? That explained the memory loss at least.

“Guardian- Hey, Guardian.” The object called. “Are you still with me?”

He looked up at the thing; it sounded concerned. “I… I don’t know...”

“I’m sorry for springing that on you. I know it’s probably not an easy thing to hear, and I know not all Guardians take the news well at first. If it helps, I’m not detecting anything nearby that can harm us. We’re safe.”

He regarded its words and then took a deep breath to calm himself. He had been dead… For what reason, he did not know, but it was something that was in the past. He was alive now, after all. “...What are you anyway?”

“Me?” It sounded much more chipper. “I am a Ghost! I’m your Ghost now actually. I’m a form of artificial intelligence created by the Traveler, and it is my job to guide you.”

“You’re an AI?” He repeated. “That’s… incredible!”

“Yup!”

“I’ve never met an AI before… at least not that I can remember. If I was dead, then the memory loss makes sense. So, that goes to say as far as I can remember, you’re the first AI I’ve ever encountered. You’re a bit of a small one, aren’t you?”

“I know I’m little, okay?”

Hermann chuckled, feeling a bit better. This Ghost was an AI; an actual AI. He may not be able to remember everything that came before he woke here, but for some reason the fact he was talking to an AI filled him with wonder. “This ‘Traveler’ is your creator?”

“It is. I was born during the Collapse; in the same moment that the Traveler died. And in that moment, it gave me a mission; a purpose. That purpose was to find you, my Guardian.”

“Guardian...” Hermann repeated. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“That’s what you are.” Ghost replied. “You were chosen by the Traveler to be a warrior of the Light; to fight back against the Darkness!”

“Me? A warrior?” Hermann would have laughed. “No, no; that can’t be right. I’m- I’m not a warrior.”

“But the Traveler chose you for a reason, Hermann. I don’t know why- I don’t even know much about the Traveler- but there is a reason. I’m absolutely sure you will make a great Guardian, and I know I made the right choice.”

The Ghost sounded so very sure; so confident. Hermann still wasn’t sure that he was fitting to be a Guardian, apparently a warrior of whatever the “Light” was. He still didn’t really have an idea of what was going on, other than the fact that he had previously been dead. The Ghost was the only lead he had, and while Hermann didn’t know much about Ghost, he didn’t think this being meant him harm. Whatever he was supposed to do as a Gaurdian, Ghost could perhaps help him understand.

“Then… Ghost, what do we do now?” Hermann asked.

“The first thing we should do is get out of here.” Ghost explained. “Then we should head to the City; home of the Guardians. I’ll introduce you to the Vangaurd and the Speaker, who can give you answers to any questions you have. Hopefully we will not run into any trouble along the way.”

“There are others like me?”

“Of course! I can’t wait for you to meet everyone!”

Hermann sighed and stood, dusting off the clothes he was wearing (had the Ghost somehow recreated these for him?). “Then we should get moving before trouble finds us.”

“Of course, Guardian!”

 

* * *

 

_(six months later)_

 

There’s someone calling him; their voice breaking through the darkness and the haze…

“Eyes up, Guardian.”

Clearer now, the voice called him into awareness. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly; not his best idea, as he suddenly got light-headed and nearly fell back to where he lay. And the light- it was so bright. He had to shut his eyes to it for a moment.

“Hey, take it easy.” The same voice calls again. He wasn’t really paying attention, putting a hand to his head to try and stabilize himself. Something flies into his field of view and catches his attention.

A small diamond shaped object with a single glowing eye. Not what he was expecting.

“What the-?” His voice came out hoarse, but did didn’t stop the words from tumbling out. “Well you’re weird. What the hell are you?”

“I was getting to that. I’m a Ghost; your Ghost.” The object spoke.

“A ‘Ghost’?” Not what he thought of when someone said the word ‘Ghost’. He cleared his throat, trying to speak again. “What?”

“A form of AI. I was sent to find you, and bring you back.”

“...Back from what?”

“Back from the dead.” The Ghost said casually.

“Dead?!” He exclaimed, his voice cracking just bit. “What do you mean dead?!

“Well, you were like that when I found you.”

He didn’t think the Ghost was lying- what reason would it have to lie when it gave the answer as casually as it had. But- really? He’d been dead?!

Now he was really confused… and kind of distressed by the fact he’d been dead. How’d he end up dead in this- where was he anyway?

Looking around he saw that he was surrounded by tall grass and that there were a few buildings nearby. It was like he’d been suddenly dropped into one of those post-apocalyptic movies where everything was abandoned. All that was missing was the zombies. He didn’t even recall how he’d gotten here.

All he knew was that he had been dead and the Ghost found him and brought him back. Whatever had happened though- hopefully he’d gone out like a rockstar; in a blaze of glory. Probably not if it was something stupid. He hoped it wasn’t something stupid, like catching a toaster on fire. That would be the worst.

The Ghost seemed to notice how his mind was wandering and flew down closer to him. “It’s okay though, because my search is over and you’re here now. You’re alive.”

He was still stuck on the fact he had apparently been dead, but he did catch what the Ghost said; that it had apparently been looking for him. He calmed down enough to ask the new question on his mind.

“You were looking for me? But why?”

“For a long time I’ve been looking for the one who would be my Guardian. That’s why the Traveler created me; to find that Guardian and to guide them. Then I came across you, and- well, I knew that it was you. Don’t ask me how I knew; I just did. So now, you are my Guardian.”

He stared up at the Ghost, taking in its words. “What’s a ‘Guardian’?”

“A warrior of the Light.” The Ghost explained, starting to move around his head. “And as a Guardian, you will help us fight back against the Darkness. You’ve been granted the powers to do so.”

“Powers? I have powers?” A smile came across his face. “That’s so cool! What kind of powers?”

“I’m not sure quite yet. There are three classes of Guardians and each of those classes have their own subclasses with their own abilities unique to them. I think- and I could be wrong- that you might be a Warlock.”

“That sounds cool. So, uh, you got a name, friendly Ghost?”

“None. I am simply Ghost.”

He frowned at the AI. “Come on, you gotta have a name I can’t just call you ‘Ghost’, and you can’t just call me…”

He trailed off, realizing that he didn’t even remember his own name. Were both he and the Ghost nameless? Didn’t they have names? Didn’t he even have a name? What was-

 

_“Newton Geiszler, at your service- but call me Newt!”_

 

The memory arose in his head; insisting someone to call him by that name. He didn’t remember anything of before waking to the Ghost, but for some reason he could remember this; a name...

“Guardian?” The Ghost called.

He parted his lips to speak, and his words didn’t come out at first. He attempted again, and this time he managed to say it; repeat those words he recalled.

“N...Newt.” He repeated to himself before looking up at the Ghost. “Call me Newt.”

“You remember your name...” The Ghost’s eye blinked, and the back points on it rotated a degree. “Curious. It’s quite rare for Guardians to remember; usually they cannot recall much of the lives they had before.”

“Something about what we were talking about, names and such- I don’t know, dude- I think something about that triggered a memory in my brain, or some sort of recognition. I remember the name ‘Newton Geiszler’, but ‘Newt’ sounds way cooler.”

“Then, if you want me to call you Newt, I will.”

Newt smiled at Ghost. “I’d really like that.”

“Newt it is. Welcome back to the world, what’s left anyway.”

“Right...” Newt stood, almost tripping over his feet; he must be more out of it than he thought. To be fair though, he had been dead for probably a long time. “Where is here anyway?”

“A far sector of the European Dead Zone; I believe we’re somewhere in Germany. That’s not important though; what’s important is that I get you away from here and to the City. Agents of the Darkness lurk about and I don’t want to risk running into them. You’re a newly risen Guardian and they’d see you as easy prey; both of us.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound great, whoever these “agents of the Darkness” are.” He made a gesture of airquotes at the last part.

The Ghost sighed. “Oh boy… Let’s get moving, Guardian- ah, Newt.”

 

* * *

 

Hermann doesn’t think much of it when he’s asked by Ikora to show a newly risen Guardian around the Tower and help them get settled in. Hermann merely gives a shrug and accepts. He’s fine with helping out; being useful.

Months have gone by since Hermann was first resurrected by his Ghost, (whom he has now named Aries) and while it certainly hasn’t been the smoothest transition of adjusting to this new life, he’s getting used to things. He was a Guardian now; a Warlock, as he learned shortly after his arrival to the City. He was still a bit unsure about his skills, but he was learning- he’d already learned his subclass; Voidwalker. He knew there was a possibility to learn the other two, but he felt oddly comfortable with this one. Aries was also there to help him and encourage him; he was a helpful and charming friend.

He was doing pretty alright for himself as a Guardian, though he would still strive to get better. He knew he had to…

“Good afternoon, Ikora.” Hermann greets when he meets up with her.

“As to you, Hermann.” She replies, giving him a kind smile. “I see Aries has a new shell.”

Hermann glanced over at Aries, who hovered at his shoulder. Aries new shell wasn’t too different than the one he had before, except this one had extra, thinner, red points that came together and circled around his optic. “Yes; an Orchid Shell, I believe I was told.”

“ ‘ _For Ghosts who_ _seek the growing things in hidden corners_ _’_ ; a nice minimalist choice.”

“Thank you, Ikora.” Aries spoke.

Ikora was one of the first people he had met when he arrived at the City. She too was also a Warlock, and she was also part of the Vanguard, along with two others named Zavala and Cayde. Ikora was a kind and patient Warlock, and had helped Hermann in his early days of being a Guardian. He’d been introduced to a mysterious man simply known as the Speaker afterward, who claimed to speak for the Traveler; the mysterious enigma of an object which lay dormant over the City.

“So, the new Guardian you mentioned.” Hermann said. “Have they arrived yet?”

“Their ship landed not too long ago.” She explained. “I’ve met him already; he’s waiting in the library. According to his Ghost, the new Guardian was revived in the same area as you; in the Germany sector of the EDZ.”

“He was? That’s… surprising.”

If he and this new Guardian had been revived in relatively the same area, maybe they were connected somehow. Maybe they knew each other in their previous lives. Or it could be just a coincidence. Probably just a coincidence.

Hermann followed Ikora to library, where the new Guardian was apparently waiting for them. It was actually a common place for Hermann to be when he wasn’t busy, aside from being his favorite place at the Tower. He liked the library, with all of its numerous shelves of books and knowledge.

When they entered the library, Hermann saw a man with short, wild looking hair (like he hadn’t even combed it) pulling a book from one of the shelves and talking to a Ghost. Hermann couldn’t tell what he was saying, but his hands gestured around wildly as he talked, book still in his grasp.

The Ghost must have said something, because he suddenly turned and grinned. Quickly, he put the book back on the shelf. “Oh, hey!”

“Exploring the library?” Ikora asked the other Guardian.

“Uh, yeah. Lots of books here.” The other Guardian turns his gaze to Hermann. “Who’s this guy?”

“A fellow Guardian.” Ikora answers, turning to Hermann. “Hermann, this is Newt.” She introduces. “Newt is a Warlock like yourself; he will be joining us starting today. Newt, this is Hermann; I’ve asked him to show you around the Tower. His Ghost also found him in Germany.”

“Really? Cool!” The other Warlock, Newt, steps forward to Hermann and holds out his hand. “Hey there! It’s nice to meet you. Newton Geiszler- but call me Newt! Seriously.”

Hermann regarded the outstretched hand, as well as the smile on Newt’s face. He looked at Hermann with bright green eyes.

Hermann reached out and took Newt’s hand in return. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Newt’s grip was enthusiastic; tight for a moment before letting go. “So you’re a Warlock, huh?”

“I am, and this is my Ghost; Aries.” Hermann gestured to his Ghost.

“You look neat.” Newt commented.

“It’s a new shell Hermann got me.” Aries replied.

Newt looked to his own Ghost. “I thought you said Ghosts don’t have names.”

“No,” The Ghost replied. “I said _I_ don’t have a name. I am a Ghost.”

“I’m so giving you a name later.” He looked back to Hermann. “You gonna show me around or…?”

“Yes, let’s get started.” Hermann gave a nod, and then glanced over at Ikora. “Have a good day, Ikora.”

They both left the library, Newt keeping an even pace with him. “I take it you’ve met with the rest of the Vanguard already, as well as the Speaker.”

“Yeah, those guys.” Newt replied. “Did you know one of them is an AI- what did you say he was, Ghost? An Exo?”

“Ah, you must mean Cayde. He’s… interesting.”

“Then there’s the other guy- Zavala. He seems to be the serious and commanding kinda guy.”

“There’s a reason he’s ‘Commander’, you know.”

“Right, right. And yeah, I met the Speaker as well; very cryptic.”

Well, Hermann wouldn’t disagree with Newt there. Hermann thought the Speaker was a philosophical sort of person, but he could be mysterious when he wanted to be.

Hermann changed the subject. “Like Ikora said, I’ve been tasked with showing you around the Tower. I’m guessing you haven’t seen much yet, being newly risen and just arriving now.”

“Nah.” Newt said with a shake of his head. “Haven’t got to see much of the place yet outside the library, where the Vanguard are at, and the North Tower area.”

“Let’s start over in the plaza and then go down to the hangar.” Herman paused, taking in Newt’s appearance again. “Were you looking for something specific in the library? I spend a fair amount of time there. Maybe I could help you find what you were looking for.”

“Kinda. I was trying to see if I could find any reference to these sick tattoos on my arms.”

‘ _Tattoos?’_ Hermann repeated the word in his mind. Newt, meanwhile, had paused in his steps and rolled up one of the sleeves on his robe. Colorful creatures were dusted across the skin of his arms; creatures that looked like monsters, though none he knew of. They were expertly designed and inked onto his skin, but why such strange looking creatures?

“You like?” Newt asked, grinning at Hermann in a sly way.

Hermann looked away, clearing his throat. “Why the creatures? What are they exactly even?”

“How the hell should I know. I guess my past self got them done, but you gotta admit they’re cool.” Newt rolled his sleeve back down, covering the tattoos once more. “How long have you been a Guardian?”

“About a half year now.” Hermann answered. “I’m still a fairly new Guardian, but I’ve been settling in well enough. I’ve been on a few missions here and there, and I’ve spent some time fine tuning my subclass.”

“My Ghost mentioned that each of the Guardian classes have their own subclasses. What’s yours?”

“Voidwalker. It is only my first, however; there are two others I have the potential to learn. You will figure out your subclass in time as well. Now, let’s head on over to the plaza.”

“Okay; sure, dude.”

Newt seemed to be a sort of carefree person, that much Hermann could gather about him as they walked about the Tower. He was more laid back than other Warlocks Hermann knew, and awfully energetic. He talked plenty too, although Hermann quickly learned Newt was easily bored. Still, Hermann continued on with giving a tour and answering whatever questions Newt had about the place.

But as far as first impressions went- Hermann’s first thoughts on Newt were while he seemed energetic, he also appeared impulsive, someone who was easily bored, and dramatic. Hermann wasn’t exactly sure what to think about Newt based on that.

Hermann had to cut things short when Aries told him that he had been requested to run reconnaissance in Russia. He parted ways with the new Guardian and headed down to the hangar to retrieve his ship and head out.

“Is it just me or does Newt remind you a bit of Cayde?” Aries asked him when they were far enough away.

Hermann sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No it’s not just you.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Hermann ventured to the library, looking for something new to read. He’d been reading up on the records of space travel of the Golden Age prior, or at least what records he could find.

He did not, however, expect to find Newt back here, searching the shelves again. He was dressed in the same robe before, and his hair was still as slightly messy as before.

“Hello again, Newton.” Hermann said as he approached.

The other Warlock jumped at hearing his voice and dropped a book he had been holding. He turned quickly on his heel to face him, looking startled. But then his expression gave way to once mixed with relief and… annoyance?

“Geez- dude, don’t startle me like that.” Newt said, putting a hand to his chest. “You’re so damn quiet. I didn’t hear you come in. Hermann, right? I remember you.”

“Yes. I remember you too; you’re the new Guardian who arrived here yesterday.

Newt smiled. There was something about that smile; mischievous and bright. “Yeah.”

“Are you continuing your search for meaning behind your tattoos?” Hermann asked.

“Yeah. I’m kinda curious. They’re cool looking, and- guess what- it’s not just my arms; they’re all over my chest and back as well. I’m like a walking modern art piece!”

Hermann remembered; the swirls of color shaped into images of creatures he had never seen. All over tattoos though- He didn’t consider they continued past Newt’s arms. What other shapes did those colors and patterns blend together to make? What did they look like on him-

Hermann wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

“What made my past self tattoo his entire upper body to the collarbone?”

“I do not know any more than you do.” He paused. Admittedly… he was a bit curious. “Newton-”

“Newt.” The other Warlock corrected.

“Newt. My offer still stands from yesterday; if you should require, I can help you try and find the meaning.”

“You were serious about that before?”

“Why wouldn’t I have been?”

“Anyway- I’d appreciate the help. That’s pretty cool of you to offer.”

Hermann wasn’t exactly sure where to begin, so he asked Newt if he had any ideas. After a couple minutes of brainstorming, they decided to consult a symbol archive. Nothing really there, so then they decided to see if there were any sort of mythological references to the tattoos.

It was there they came across an answer.

“Newton, I believe I’ve found something.” Hermann announced, waving Newt over from where he’d been flipping through another book.

“What you got, man?” Newt asked, coming over.

“There’s something of a mythology here about creatures called the Kaiju.”

Newt leaned in to look at the book, pressing his body against Hermann. “The Kaiju?”

“It’s original meaning translates to ‘giant monsters’. According to the legend, the Kaiju were old world monsters rumored to exist some time before the Golden Age; before the Traveler’s arrival on Mars. It says they caused great destruction a long time ago, and were fought with giant mechanized machines. It also says the Kaiju were created and controlled by extraterrestrial beings known as the Precursors, who then forced the Kaiju into war.”

“Whoa.” Newt muttered from next to him. “Did they really exist?”

“I’m not sure. It’s just an old story, according to this book. If it was true, it occurred so long ago. Some of the details could have been lost in the Collapse. Maybe it did happen though. The book says that the Kaiju and their masters are theorized to be possible early agents of the Darkness, assuming the story is true.” He then directed Newt’s attention to a picture. “Look here; this one looks like the tattoo you showed me. The creature is called “Yamarashi”.”

“Dude...” He took the book from Hermann, silently reading over the text. Hermann could see the curiosity in Newt’s expression; the wonder. “This… this is so cool! The Kaiju does look like one of the tattoos- I’m tattooed with Kaiju.”

Hermann crossed his arms. “You decided to get yourself tattooed with giant monsters that may or may not have caused Humanity harm centuries ago?”

“Maybe my past self got them tattooed as a memorial, if they really were controlled by these Precursors, who sound like complete jerks.”

“But, giant monsters? Really now?”

“Hey, Ghost! Ghost, come on out!” Newt exclaimed, ignoring Hermann.

“No need to yell, I’m right here.” Newt’s Ghost said as he appeared.

“I’ve thought of a name for you! Yamarashi! Just like the Kaiju tattooed on my arm.”

“ ‘Yamarashi’? I can work with that.”

Hermann chose to interrupt the moment by asking, “You really want to name your Ghost after a Kaiju?”

Newt fell silent, the excitement faded from his face. He narrowed his eyes at Hermann.

“You’re being really pessimistic, man.”

And that’s what started _that_ argument.

 

* * *

 

Within two weeks they become known as “those two Warlocks always arguing with each other”.

Hermann doesn’t know whether to be annoyed or to go along with it. Aries seems to think it’s somewhat accurate, though he refers to it as bickering.

More than once since their first argument, his conversations with Newt had turned into disputes. And yes, they felt somewhat like arguments. Newt was always persistent in them, ready to counter Hermann at every turn, as if he was looking for someway to prove Hermann wrong. It irritated Hermann- Newt never seemed to quit, even though eventually in those situations he’d give up and storm away. Aries liked to joke they’d gained a reputation for their arguments.

Yet… Hermann respected Newt’s determination, refusing to give in. That would serve him well at least. And they didn’t argue constantly. There were times when Hermann thought they had the most interesting conversations. It almost felt like- with Newt- they could talk for hours.

If they could just stop fighting with each other.

 

* * *

 

Newt trudged into his room, setting down his gear on the floor with a thud. He’d just returned from his first mission, a supply run, and he was beat. It wasn’t like he expected there not to be trouble- he’d come across some Fallen along the way- but being a Guardian was hard work, as he now knew.

“How you holding up?” Yamarashi asked.

“Tired. Hungry.” Newt muttered, setting down on his bed. “Damn Fallen.”

“Fallen are troublesome, but not the worst. Also, I have a message for you; Ison asks if you’d like to join her in Crucible today for training.”

Ison was another Warlock who had been helping him get his bearings and helping him train. She was a Stormcaller, her subclass based in arc energy. He appreciated her offer, but didn’t have the will to take her up on it.

“Hell no, I’m too tired for that.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

“Hm… Maybe some food and then a nap.” Yamarashi suggests. “You mentioned you were hungry. Besides, you did good today; you earned it.”

He smiled up at his Ghost. “Sounds good.

 

* * *

 

There was a certain place in town where Newt liked to go to get food; a spicy ramen shop. He’d found it one day on accident while exploring around and decided to stop there for lunch. It became one of his common go-to spots since he found it.

He was actually in the mood for some food after today; get a nice big bowl of ramen and then go take a nap.

When he entered the shop, however, he saw someone at the counter, someone familiar.

‘ _Hermann.’_ He recognized.

He hadn’t seen the other Warlock in a couple days, but he’d recognize that stupid haircut of his anywhere. He didn’t know what Hermann was doing here, but Newt didn’t feel like getting into a fight again.

“What’s wrong?” Yamarashi asked. “I thought you were- Oh, Hermann’s here too.”

“Yeah...”

“Maybe go talk to him? He looks lonely.”

“No, I- He hates me.”

“Hermann does not hate you, just because you two always find something to bicker over. Besides, you two have good conversations sometimes. Don’t just assume he hates you.”

“Well, if he stopped being so uptight, that’d help.”

Yamarashi bumped into his head. “Just go talk to him. It’ll be fine.”

Newt considered it, and he really did want some food. “Okay, fine.”

So he walked up to the counter, where Hermann was, and took a seat in the chair next to him.

“Hey.”

 

* * *

 

Hermann registered that someone had taken the seat net to him, but he hadn’t bothered to look up until the person next to him spoke.

“Hey.”

Hermann knew that voice.

He looked over to the person sitting next to him, finding Newt there.

“Newton.” He said, plainly.

“So, uh, fancy seeing you here.” He said awkwardly, leaning back in his chair.

“Whatever disagreement you want to restart-”

“No, no. I’m not looking for a fight.” Newt held his hands up in defense. “I’m just here for food. Food and then sleep.”

“He’s tired.” Yamarashi spoke. “He had his first mission today.”

“I see.” Now that it was mentioned, Newt did look tired. “How did it go?”

“Was sent out on a supply run and Fallen chased me all over the place. Persistent bastards.”

“Fallen tend to be that way.” He pointed out.

“What brings you here?” Newt asked.

“Long day.” He answered, taking a sip from his drink. “Aries recommended this place; said there was both good food and good drinks. I'm looking over some notes I took from the field as well.”

“Where out in the field?”

“The Moon; Luna.”

“And here I haven't even left the atmosphere.”

“That's because the warp drive in your ship is busted and needs a new one before you can go anywhere off world.” Yamarashi stated.

“Working on it.” He replied to his Ghost before turning back to Hermann. “Anyway, you hungry at all? Want some ramen with me?”

He thought over the offer, tapping a finger on the glass. It’d been a while since he last had anything, so maybe he should while he was here, just so he had more than this drink and to appease Newt. At least they weren’t fighting with each other.

“...Very well.” He said, giving in. 

 

* * *

 

They managed to eat together without argument, and after that, they headed back to the Tower together. Somehow, they got on a conversation about theories and origins of the Traveler.

“No, I do not think that is anything we could ever replicate.” Hermann said to Newt, sort of thinking out loud at this point. 

Th ey’re sitting on a balcony back at the Tower.  Hermann’s sitting down near the railing, and Newt’s next to him; laying on the ground and his hands folded over his stomach. Hermann didn't remember how they had exactly gotten onto this line of conversation, but it was nice, actually. It wasn’t an argument, not at all. It was, for once, a stable conversation.

“Light is given to those it chooses; a blessing from the Traveler. That's what Ikora says at least. Even if the Traveler is some, dare I say, machine that was created by something likely far more superior to us, I see it as a blessing still. I don't think it's a mystery that will just easily unravel if we poke at it long enough.”

“Mmhm…” Newt hummed from beside him. He sounded kind of sleepy.

Hermann looked over at him, seeing that Newt had his eyes closed. He’d been getting progressively quieter over the course of the conversation, and Hermann wondered if the other Warlock had fallen asleep.

“Newton?” He reached over and shook him lightly by the shoulder.

Newt’s face scrunched up and he weakly batted Hermann away. “What? What? I'm- I’m awake…”

“He tends to be more relaxed after a good meal, I’ve discovered.” Yamarashi tells him. “Though like I mentioned, he is tired.”

“Maybe we should call this a day then.” He shook Newt’s shoulder again. “Come on now; get up, Newton. You cannot sleep here.” 

“I am up.” He grumbled. Newt pushed himself up into a sitting position, and then Hermann helped him up the rest of the way.

Newt took a moment to balance himself, and then he gave Hermann a sleepy smile, still holding onto Hermann’s arm.

He took in that expression, but all the same replied with, “Go get some rest, alright?”

Newt gave him a nod before letting go. “Thanks.”

Hermann didn’t say anything as he watched Newt leave, Yamarashi trailing behind. Hopefully the other Warlock would take his words to heart.

“Looks like you made another friend.” Aries said when they were gone.

Hermann looks over at his companion. “He’s a colleague, Aries.”

“Oh, you know it’s more than that. You’re friends now.”

“Because we didn’t fight for once?” He looked off in the direction Newt had walked away in. “...He’s not so bad, I guess. Maybe we are friends.”

No, Newt wasn’t a bad person, even through their bickering. He was still a very newly risen Guardian and had a lot to learn (Hermann kept reminding him of that, to which Newt was not pleased at hearing). However, looking back Hermann somehow found himself in conversation with Newt quite often, like they gravitated back toward each other, and it wasn’t all bad.

He was a friend, Hermann supposed, despite the bickering. He was a colleague at the very least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt & Hermann embark on their first mission together.

“Looks like a group of Guardians have gone missing in Russia.” Hermann pauses before taking a sip of his tea; Earl Grey. He continued reading the report, once he set the cup down. “They were investigating an array. We’ve been asked to investigate.”

“Sounds fun.” Aries replied from where he rested on the desk, facing Hermann.

“There’s more here.” Hermann scrolled down the datapad. “As a precaution, we’re going with another Guardian. Let’s see...”

He read over the name… and then read it again…

“Something wrong?” Aries asked.

“Newton’s been assigned to tag along for this mission.”

The Ghost started to float upward off the desk surface. “The other Warlock you bicker with?”

“Who else.” Hermann frowned at the data pad. Even after that rather nice conversation they had out on the balcony, they still argued at times, though it wasn’t as bad as it had been before.

“An interesting twist. This will be the first time you two have worked together. “

Hermann took another sip of tea instead of replying. He did see the logic in sending two Guardians out to investigate this disappearance instead of one, but he’d never worked with Newt before, and Hermann wasn’t sure how well that would go based on past interactions.

“Hermann, I know what you’re thinking-”

“Which is?”

“You’re unsure about this, aren’t you?”

Hermann set down the datapad. “I’ve never worked with Newton.”

“I know. I know you two tend to… argue, but you have no idea what he’s like in the field. I’m sure he’ll make a fine teammate. Give him a chance.”

Leave it to Aries to be encouraging; he always tried to be optimistic.

“Well, if we have to work together, then I suppose it will be better for me to keep an open mind.” He finished off his tea and stood from his desk, his field notes on Hive stored away for now. “Let’s pack supplies and head out to Russia. We’ll meet Newton there.”

“That’s the spirit.”

 

* * *

 

“What do we got?” Newt asked, checking his weaponry while the autopilot ran the ship on it’s locked course to Russia. Hand cannon, auto rifle, rocket launcher…

His Ghost, Yamarashi, already had all the details on the mission they had been given. “A group of Guardians investigating an array in the Cosmodrome, but reports have gone dark.”

“So we go see what’s going on? See if we can find what happened to the others? Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“We’re having another Guardian meeting us there too; Hermann.”

Newt looked over at his Ghost. “As in Hermann Gottlieb?”

“Do you know any other Guardians with that name?”

Newt huffed. “Did they send him along to keep an eye on me? We can handle it.”

“Newt, your first subclass hasn’t even developed yet. There’s nothing wrong with having backup. Besides, you and Hermann have been getting along better. I think it’s a good thing he’ll be tagging along.”

Okay, so maybe Yamarashi had a point. He didn’t really hate Hermann, the guy was okay; a fellow Warlock who was attuned to the Voidwalker subclass. Most of the time Newt could find him in the library of the Tower. Just as well… he was kinda cute, Newt would admit.

Often times though, they argued, and over the stupidest things. Apparently, they had earned the reputation of “those two Warlocks always arguing with each other”. Yamarashi seemed amused by this. It was times like that when Hermann absolutely got on his nerves. They had their moments where they talked to each other without argument, but man- He may be cute, but he could also be a pain. Sometimes he seemed as if he didn’t take anything Newt said seriously.

But the way they clashed, they way they engaged each other, gave Newt such an electric feeling…

Now they were going to be working together on an actual mission.

“This is going to be fun.” Newt grumbled, going back over to the pilot seat and sitting down.

“Oh please.” Yamarashi retorted. “It’ll be fine. You two are getting along so much better now. Remember that time you both spent the afternoon discussing theories on the Traveler?”

That was fairly recent; sitting on a balcony at the Tower and talking about the Traveler. They had spent such a long time on that balcony just talking. Newt remembered; the memory making him feel warm inside.

“I remember. I’m not trying to say he’s a bad guy, Yama. I don’t hate him. It’s not even about that; I mean we did fine on our first mission, right? That was solo.”

“I think they may have sent Hermann along specifically because we are investigating missing Guardians, thus the backup; in case things go wrong.”

“Well, when you put it like that...”

Yamarashi gave a sigh. “Then stop acting like it’s a problem. Newt, you two are going to be working together; you have to rely on each other. No fighting your teammate.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll behave.” He grinned at the Ghost.

“Sure.”

He almost laughed; sometimes Yamarashi could be an amusing fellow. He was, at the very least, going to try to follow the Ghost’s advice. No promises, but he’ll try. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, having Hermann there, though he had never worked with Hermann on mission before.

“We’re coming up on Russia.” Yamarashi informed him.

“Awesome. Send a message to Hermann and tell him we’re already here. We’ll wait up-”

“He’s already at the landing site near Skywatch.”

Somehow Newt wasn’t surprised. “Of course he is. Fine; let him know we’re on approach. Take us in.”

 

* * *

 

Indeed, Hermann was already waiting for them when he landed; standing outside his ship with Aries hovering at his side. Hermann was dressed his fancy Tesseract Trace robes, colored in earthy tones.

“Hey.” Newt greeted, giving a wave to the other Warlock.

“Nice of you to join us, Newton.” Hermann replied.

“So… You and me, huh?”

“Yes. From what I was told, it is better that nether of us goes into this alone; a precaution. I take it your Ghost has already briefed you on the details of this mission?”

“Missing Guardians in the Cosmodrome. An array that needs investigating. Like, I know the Guardians were looking into an array, but do we have information about why?”

“According to the briefing, the missing Guardians were on a mission from Dead Orbit. Over the course of their mission, they are reported to have found codes for the array in question, located somewhere in Skywatch. Also according to the reports, the array could potentially establish connection to other colonies in the system if reactivated. The Guardians went dark shortly after that. We’ve been asked to go in and see if we can find them. Their Ghosts should have the codes if we can find them.”

“Sounds simple enough. Fallen interference maybe?”

“I don’t know. We don’t know why contact was lost. It could be Fallen, but...” Hermann trailed off, looking to be in thought.

“You’re thinking it might be something else?” Newt supplied.

“I’m not sure.”

“That’s a first.”

Hermann shot him a glare. “We need to figure out what’s happened, Newton. Please don’t try and start another pointless argument.”

“Hey, I’m not trying to start anything.” Newt retorted, gesturing to himself. “And just admit you’re not sure what got those Guardians.”

“You speak as if you think they’re already dead. We don’t know what happened-”

“But we’ll find out!” Aries cut in, as if sensing the escalation in this conversation.

“Aries is right.” Yamarashi added. “That’s why we were asked to do this.”

Hermann quietly gave the Ghost a nod. “Indeed. We should get moving. Helmet, Aries.”

The other Warlock held out his hands, a helmet materializing a couple seconds later. Newt asked Yamarashi to do the same.

“So, where do we go first?” Newt asked as Hermann put on his helmet.

“The last reports came from the Skywatch, where the array is also said to be. We should head up there and scout around the area; see if we can find anything.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They both summoned their Sparrows and headed off towards Skywatch. The building sat on top of a hill on the other side of the Mothyards; a large field littered with long forgotten aircraft left to rust and rot. They navigated the Mothyards with ease, moving around the graves of planes. Newt, in an effort to impress Hermann, steered his Sparrow up the wing of one of the planes, hitting the booster and making a jump off the top. He stuck the landing, a bit roughly, but retained control.

“Show off.” Hermann commented over the coms. “You’re going to cause your death doing that.”

“That’s what I keep telling him.” Yamarashi chimed in.

“Lighten up, Herms.” Newt said with a laugh.

“Don’t call me that.”

Once they cleared the Mothyards, they followed the path up the hill to Skywatch. Arriving there, they brought their Sparrows to a stop. The view from Skywatch was beautiful; you could see for miles beyond the ruins of the Cosmodrome. They weren’t here to admire the view though.

“This is where the Guaridans were last heard from.” Aries informed them.

“Aries, Yamarashi; Can you get a fix on their Ghosts?” Newt asked.

“Nothing yet.” Yamarashi replied. “I’ll keep trying.”

“As will I.” Aries added. “But I do have a lock on where they tried to send their last transmission.”

“Let’s not stand around waiting then.” Hermann said, taking up his pulse rifle from where it had been shouldered across his back.

Newt took his new hand cannon from its holster situated on his hip. “Agreed. Let’s see what’s waiting for us.”

He shared a look with Hermann, though their helmets obscured their faces, before they both walked into the Skywatch, unsure what they would find there.

 

* * *

 

The corridors of Skywatch were dim, only lit by the occasional flickering light hanging from the ceiling. Hermann didn’t like it; it made him uneasy. It made him think something was going to jump out at them at any second. Aries wasn’t picking up any movement however, so they should be okay. He didn’t know the area of the Skywatch that well ether. He’d been to the Cosmodrome a couple of times, but not to this portion of it.

Things were quiet as they moved through the halls, the only other sound being their own footsteps. Even Newt was blessedly silent for once. The quiet gave Hermann some time to think.

They hadn’t run into any of the missing Guardians or their Ghosts, not yet anyway. Hermann assumed they could have been ambushed by Fallen, but he felt as though there was something off about all this. The fact that they couldn’t get a signal from any of the Guardians, without any sort of evidence to point to a sudden conflict- It worried Hermann.

He wanted to think the Guardians were alive, but…

Eventually, they came to a large room, flickering lights above. On the far side of the room was an open gate, but when they approached the threshold-

“Ew, what is this gunk?” Newt asked, leaning through and looking about. The gate lead into a stairwell, and in that space there were strange black growths along the walls, accompanied by a few scattered green crystals. “It’s everywhere in here.”

Hermann saw it too, and he recognized it, with dread.

“Hive.” He said through gritted teeth.

Newt turned to him. “Hive? So, not the Fallen?”

“No, this is not any sign of Fallen at all. I’d heard rumors, but I didn’t think-” He didn’t want to say it, but he knew. What he had heard was true. “The Hive are here on Earth as well.”

“Okay, hold up. What are the Hive?”

“Hive are… alien creatures like the Fallen, to put it plainly enough. They arrived in the system after the Collapse; so I’ve read. There was a great battle on the Moon, an effort to keep them at bay. But we lost. In desperation, we gave up the Moon to the Hive, to keep them from Earth. That hasn’t stopped them, apparently.”

“So more bad guys.” Newt clarified.

“I prefer the phrase “agents of the darkness” but yes. Aries are you sure it’s this way?”

“Absolutely.” The Ghost replied. “Yamarashi are you tracking as well?”

“Got a lock; same as you.”

“What you wanna do, Hermann?” Newt asked. “Wanna keep going? A couple Hive aren’t a match for us.”

“Firstly, don’t underestimate the Hive. From what I’ve read about them, they’re cruel. Their tactics in battle will be different from Fallen. Second-” He took a deep breath and made sure his pulse rifle was loaded. “-we have a mission. We have to find out what happened, so we go forward.”

Newt gave him a nod. “Forward it is. Man, this is getting creepy.”

Hermann didn’t say it, but he would agree with Newt there. The Hive were, in Hermann’s opinion, almost like literal figures of the Darkness, like how Guardians were crafted in Light. From what he knew, the Hive were particularly into death experiments and rituals in death. That’s what disturbed him most about the Hive.

If the missing Guardians had been unfortunate enough to run into the Hive without realizing it…

“We don’t know that yet.” Aries whispered to him, as if he had read his mind.

Hermann wasn’t sure how the Ghost had picked up on that, but he’d ask later.

They went through the gate and up the stairs, the surroundings becoming so dark that their Ghosts had to light their way through. He and Newt moved slow through the next room; looking around for anything in the dark. Their Ghosts would probably pick up any movement first if there was anything in here.

They continued up more stairs and into a different area that was much brighter. The Ghosts went back to hiding.

“If there was anything here before, it’s not here now.” Newt said.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Hermann countered.

“Then where are these Hive?”

They continued further into the area, to a large pillar of machinery, and sure enough, when they rounded that Hermann spotted something on the far end of the area.

Hive.

And the Hive had spotted them.

“You had to say something.” Hermann growled at Newt a second before an Acolyte fired at them. They both ducked back behind the pillar, shoulders bumping together.

“Guess we walked into a gunfight, huh?” Newt jokingly said as another purple shot whizzed by the pillar.

“What were you expecting?” He ducked out from cover for a moment to get a look at how many Acolytes there were. He counted five, and those five were coming this way.

“There’s five; we can take them. Put that hand canon to good use.”

“Say no more, man.”

Hermann didn’t respond, instead getting up, jumping back a step from the pillar and set down a rift. His pulse rifle had decent distance, so if he stayed here, he should be fine.

He fired off the pulse rifle at the oncoming Acolytes, hitting his targets with ease. He caught sight of Newt in the fight as well. Firing his hand cannon at the Acolytes. He was at a closer range than Hermann was, but it looked like Newt was doing just fine on his own. He took down two Acolytes while Hermann had finished the rest.

“Good work.” Aries commented. “But I’m still tracing another signature; just over there.”

It turned out that said signature belonged to a Wizard and two Acolytes. Newt was the first to rush in, not surprising Hermann. He found that Newt had gone after the Acolytes, which left Hermann with the Wizard. He fired his pulse rifle at it, dropping its shield in seconds. It didn’t take him long to finish off the Wizard after that.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when it broke up into ash, but it was still unsettling; knowing and now confirming the Hive were on Earth. How long had they been here?

Also, apparently Hermann had lost sight of Newt while he was busy fighting the Wizard.

“Newton?” He called out, looking around for his teammate.

“I’m here, Hermann.”

Hermann turned in the direction of the other Warlock’s voice. He saw Newton was over near what looked like a control panel that was set against a wall. Newt stood back to him and there was something off in his voice though; dull and soft.

“Newton, what is it?” Hermann asked, making his way over to Newt.

When he was close enough, Newt said, “I… I found the missing Guardians.”

He reached Newt’s side and saw what he was looking at. On the floor before him were corpses clustered together, those of the missing. Given the time frame, this had to be recent, but the bodies looked lik they had been here longer, drained of life and Light. They looked like decayed shells of who they were.

‘ _The Hive.’_ Hermann reasoned. _‘Fallen couldn’t have done this.’_

Just as he suspected, though he had hoped he would have been wrong.

Hermann knelt down in front of the bodies and briefly searched each for their Ghosts. He came up empty handed.

“The Ghosts aren’t here.” Hermann said, standing up.

Hermann looked over at Newt, who was quiet. He couldn’t see the other Warlock’s face, covered by the helmet, but the way Newt stood still…

“Newton? Are you alright?” He tried.

He was silent still, but after a moment Hermann reached out a hand and laid it atop Newt’s shoulder. Newt seemed to finally come back to reality, turning to Hermann. “Yeah. Yeah, I- I didn’t really expect to find them dead, but...”

Hermann understands. It seemed like Newt was a bit shocked at seeing the fallen Guardians.

“I know the feeling. It was only once, and before we met, but I came across a dead Guardian on the moon while on a mission. I was sent to locate the missing Guardian, but they were dead and their Ghost was missing. I ended up disturbing the Hive when I investigated; that was my first encounter with them.”

“Do you still remember them? The Guardian you found, I mean?” Newt asked.

Herman turned his gaze back to the remains. “I still remember. I remember being shocked, and also filled with anger. Not intense, but like a spark. I didn’t know the Guardian that died, but I still felt that way all the same. I don’t know what you’re feeling right now, Newton, but I can imagine that it is similar to what I felt then. I understand it; I know how you feel.”

Another moment of silence passed before Newt reached up and took off his helmet. His hair was messy from being under the cover and he shook his head to try and fix it, but that didn’t help any. His eyes fixed on Hermann.

“Thanks, man.” Newt said. “It’s- I’m alright; just kinda- it caught me off guard.”

Hermann took off his own helmet as well, so he could truly talk to Newt face to face. “Despite our supposed immortality, there are cases where we can permanently die. I think, in situations like this, when we first see a truly dead Guardian, we are reminded of that. It’s never an easy thing to see.”

“Yeah, I got that much.”

“Um, guys,” Yamarashi suddenly spoke up, appearing. “I don’t mean to interrupt the moment, but I think I’ve picked up the signal of the missing Ghosts.”

“What?” Newt exclaimed. “Where?”

“They’re in a clearing between two buildings. It’s not far from here.”

“Good work.” Hermann said to the Ghost. “Aries are you tracking?

“Let me see...” Aries appeared and floated around them in silence. Then he said, “Oh- Yes, I’ve got it. Inputting it into your navigation, Guardian.”

“Do you think the Ghosts could still have the codes to the array?” Newt questioned.

“They might.” Hermann gave him a skeptical look. “...What scheme are you thinking up?”

“First off; not a scheme. Second; I’m thinking we finish what these Guardians started. We find those Ghosts, get the codes, find the array, and open it. We owe it to them.”

Hermann gave Newt a smile. “I believe you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

They continued on, following navigation from their Ghosts, until the reached the clearing in Skywatch. Out of the darkness of the buildings and into the light of the outside. The task at hand was to find the Ghosts, and hopefully the codes along with them.

“What you guys got?” Newt asked, addressing both the Ghosts.

“Still tracking. They’re still in the area.” Yamarashi answered. “But I’m detecting Fallen as well- they have the Ghosts!”

“Why would they have the Ghosts?”

“Scavenged from the dead Guardians maybe? They must have come through after the Hive killed them.”

“Blasted Fallen- the Ghosts don’t belong to them.” Hermannn said. Newt could imagine a sneer behind that helmet; an amusing thought.

“Hell yeah they don’t belong to the Fallen. Let’s find the Ghosts and take them back!”

It didn’t take long to locate the Fallen, lingering around a couple small buildings in the clearing. Newt took the charge on this one, sneaking up on a Fallen Vandal and catching it by surprise with his hand cannon. There was another one nearby, but he quickly disposed of it. Newt searched the bodies once they were down, finding a Ghost on one of them.

It was dead, unfortunately.

“Poor guy.” Newt muttered. Yamarashi scanned the dead Ghost for the codes, but came up with nothing. “Hermann, I found a Ghost; it’s dead and no codes.”

“Give me a second, you-” There was the sound of gunfire over the coms, and then a thud. Newt thought for a second the Fallen had gotten Hermann, but his voice came back into the coms. “This one has a Ghost as well, but Aries says he’s not getting anything.”

Newt regrouped with Hermann and they located a group of Fallen atop a hill. They took out the enemies there, and when that was done they searched the bodies for the Ghosts. Newt found one on a Dreg and had Yamarashi check it.

“This one still has the codes!” He exclaimed, excitedly zipping around Newt’s head.

“Let’s find that array!” Aries chimed in, bumping into Yamarashi. Newt laughed at the playfulness of the two Ghosts.

Taking whatever information was there, navigation was inputted to a complex on the other side of the area. The two headed over there and were able to get access into the buildings via a hole in the roof of a smaller one.

They made their way into the buildings and soon crossed into an area known as the Terrestrial Complex. The large open space of it reminded Newt of a warehouse.

“According to the information our Ghost’s obtained, the control center should be somewhere around here, as well as the array.” Hermann said, taking the time to reload his pulse rifle.

“And if there are any enemies around? Who should we expect to fight? Fallen or Hive?”

“Possibly both with the way things have gone so far.”

Soon they came out to another open area that overlooked the landscape, encountering more Fallen there. Newt figured they must be doing more scavenging, but he leaped forward to fight them all the same. Hermann threw a void grenade at a group cluster together- when would he get to do that- and Newt moved in to finish the rest. Hermann seemed the kind of guy who kept at a distance in a fight, or tried to.

At least no more Hive had shown up. Given what he’d seen before, he thought there would be more waiting for them. The Hive seemed like a sneaky bunch.

When the are was cleared out, they located the controls for the array in a far back corner of the area.

“This looks old.” Hermann observed, wiping dust away from one of the screens.

“Duh. Of course it’s old. It’s been here for centuries!” Newt remarked, stating the obvious.

“Let’s see if this still works. Aries.”

The Ghost materialized and went to work with the controls. “I hope these codes work.” Aries started muttering to himself, a lot of techno babble Newt didn’t understand, before exclaiming. “There! I got it! Oh- go look outside you two; the array is opening!”

They both went back outside just in time to see a giant pillars rising up in the distance. They then unfolded into what looked like a satellite dish.

“This must be the array.” Hermann said. “Incredible.”

“Even better-” Aries called back. “I think it’s activating!”

“That’s awesome!” Newt cheered. “Score one for us. Bet those Guardians would be proud”

“Yes. Perhaps they would; we finished their mission. Now they can rest peacefully. We should lay the Ghosts to rest as well.”

“Here maybe? Or should we put them back with their Guardians?”

“We could always ask the Speaker; he’ll know. I just don’t want the Fallen getting their claws on them again.”

“Good point.”

Suddenly there was a noise like distant thunder, breaking the peace, and portals opened up in the air. Newt tensed, seeing strange looking ships coming though the Portals. Two of them; dark and ominous looking.

“What the hell?”

“Hive Tombships!” Yamarashi exclaimed. “Take cover! Aries, are you done?”

“Just about! I have to stabilize this thing.”

“Fall back.” Hermann ordered. “We’ll take cover back near the controls until we can get a foothold. We need to defend the array.”

They both retraced their steps back into the cover of the building as enemies appeared in the area and raced up the steps. The ships disappeared above, leaving the Hive enemies on the ground.

“Thralls! Shoot them down, quick!”

Newt wasn’t sure what in the world a Thrall was, but there was a group of them rushing toward their position. They were fast!

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Newt yelled in a flurry, firing out at as many of the incoming Thrall as he could. Thankfully, with Hermann at his side, they were able to finish off the Thrall before they could get close.

“The array is stable!” Aries announced.

“Good, because there’s more of them incoming!” Newt replied.

“Acolytes! And I bet there will be Knights too!”

So the Hive kept coming; first those things called Acolytes, which were more sturdy and muscular looking than the Thralls. They had actual firepower as well. The Acolytes tried to flank them, forcing them to split. Their Ghosts had since returned to them, so they didn’t have to necessarily worry, but the Hive had gotten the Guardians before them and Newt knew his first subclass hadn’t come in yet. They were at a slight disadvantage.

So Newt did what he could; did what he did best. He fought as hard as he could, and reloaded as fast as possible.

“Newton, I see a Knight!” Hermann called out.

Shooting down an Acolyte that had gotten too close, Newt turned to see Hermann, but also seeing what he was talking about. It was a figure just a bit taller than the Acolytes; heavier plated and holding what looked like a sword.

Newt stared. “Whoa...”

Hermann fired, trying to hold it off as it advanced. “Newton, if you’re done gawking, I could use a little assistance!”

Newt blinked, snapping into awareness. “Hang on, I’m coming!”

He started running, jumping up into the air. There were still Acolytes in the area, taking aim at both of them. He tried to avoid their shots as best he could on his way to Hermann, but it wasn’t the easiest thing to do.

“Hermann, I’ll be right there!” He called out, shooting an Acolyte in his way.

“Newt-”

Hermann’s voice cut off with an agonized cry and Newt looked over to see Hermann fall, Knight standing over him.

A cold shiver went down his spine. “Hermann!!”

Newt rushed toward the Knight, shooting his hand cannon at it nonstop. He drew its attention away as he was forced to reload. And then Newt got up close, and shot it in the face. It only took three shots before it fell.

Knight defeated, Newt turned his attention to Hermann, seeing Aries appear above his prone body. Hermann didn’t move.

“Shit, don’t tell me he’s-”

“Knight got him in the chest; killed him.” Aries reported, sounding worried. “But you can revive him, Newt!”

“Yeah, uh- how?!”

“Lend him your Light! Hurry!”

Newt got down next to him and pulled Hermann into his lap, placing a hand on his chest. “Come back to us, Hermann.”

A purple arrow flare sailed past him and Newt ducked, leaning his body over Hermann’s to shield him. Acolytes were still about. He ignored them, wherever they were, and focused on bringing Hermann back.

‘ _Any time now, buddy.’_ Newt thought desperately, feeling one of those shots hit him. Damn it hurt.

He felt Hermann start to breathe again.

“Newt, he’s up!” Aries exclaimed.

“Yeah, but we still got the Acolytes to deal with.” Newt lowered Hermann to the ground. He then rose and spotted the Acolytes across the way. He felt a protective spark surge through him… like fire. “I’ll take care of them.”

He stepped forward, toward the Acolytes still remaining, although he kept himself in front of Hermann to protect him.

“Hey, assholes!” He yelled to them. “Leave him alone.”

Suddenly, an orange glow lit up his body. Newt flinched at it, surprised by suddenly feeling a tremendous burst of energy running through his body. It was warm, like fire… but it didn’t hurt at all. Then, he felt something form in his hand, something that certainly wasn’t there before. Drawing it up, he was surprised to see a sword, lit with flame.

But at the same time, he was filled with excitement at seeing it.

“Hell yes.”

Newt smirked and jumped up in the air, swinging the sword down. It sent a blade of fire down at the Acolytes, lighting them up with fire; solar fire. He did it again and again until they were gone, turned to ash.

He saw another Knight in the area and did the same to that as well and getting a few hits on it. The Knight was a bit stronger than the last one, so it didn’t go down right away, but he kept going. It fired its own weapon at him, and he swung the sword to try and block it out, but in the next second, the glow faded and he tumbled back to the ground, barely managing to keep his balance.

“Whoa, wait- no!” He scanned his body, seeing the glow was gone.

He heard the Knight screech and Newt went to aim his hand canon, but the Knight fired at him at the same time. Newt saw a blaze of blue zooming toward him quickly, and then in the next second there was darkness.

 

* * *

 

Newt wakes up to Hermann looking down at him; helmet off and his face framed by a beautiful evening sky. His whole body hurts and Hermann looked slightly annoyed, but this was… this was a nice sight to wake up to.

“Evening.” Newt muttered, smiling.

“Don’t ‘evening’ me.”

Newt stretches his sore muscles and makes to get up. Surprisingly, Hermann helps him up. He then took off his helmet. “Mm… What happened?”

“You got yourself killed is what happened.” Hermann answered plainly. “A Hallowed Knight got you.”

“Oh. Oh, right.” Newt remembered. “That.”

“Hermann killed it, don’t worry.” Aries said, appearing. “There are no more enemies in the area, and the array is stable and running. He revived you shortly after.”

“The array is working? Then… Then our mission is complete!”

“It would appear so. Now, come, I believe there’s something you should see. At least our Ghosts say so.”

“Okay. Yeah. Let’s see what’s up.” Newt got to his feet and brushed the dust off his cloak. “Where at?”

“The control.” Yamarashi stated. “Come; both of you.”

Newt joined Hermann in walking back toward the control panel, and there he saw that the once dark screens were lit. The images on them showed what appeared to be other places; planets.

“Is this the Moon?” Hermann asked. “...And Mars? Venus?”

“Looks like it.” Yamarashi confirmed. “According to the data, this array is controlled by the Warmind Rasputin. This array also connects to other defense constructs across the system, which could prove helpful in fighting the Darkness.”

“Rasputin?” Hermann sounded in disbelief. “Are you sure?”

“That’s what it’s telling me.”

“Who’s Rasputin?” Newt asked.

“A Warmind; part of a grand defense mechanism from the Golden Age. We know a Guardian who first discovered that Rasputin had survived the Collapse, and she’s been looking into it ever since. We met during a Crucible match we both got dragged into- she might be interested in this information.”

“Fallen, Hive, Warminds- it just keeps getting better, doesn’t it.” Newt jokes, throwing a smile Hermann’s way.

“Well, I do suppose it’s a job well done.” Hermann says with a shrug. “The touch of Hive was… a tad unexpected.”

“What do you think they wanted anyway?”

“Not sure; maybe attracted to the array or our conflict with the Fallen.” Hermann looked to the control panel. “In any case, now that our mission is complete; we should report back to the Tower, as well as pass along the information about Rasputin.”

“Sounds good.” Newt said with a smile. “So, who’s this friend of yours?”

 

* * *

 

“Wait, what?” 

The other Guardian’s cloak fluttered around her as she stood from the couch; the cloak itself appearing worn from time. 

Hermann’s acquaintance, another Guardian that went by the name of Nelan, was someone he had met in a Crucible match. She was an Awoken Hunter, found in Russia. Her hair was a plum color, combed over in a strange manner, and a small tattoo ran down the bridge of her nose. She hadn’t been a Guardian for much longer than himself; only by a couple years. He knew she was interested in Rasputin ever since fining out it was still alive, which was why he’d asked to meet her in one of the Tower’s lounges.

Nelan looks curious, anxiously waiting for more information. Her Ghost, Ivo, in a Turquoise Shell, floats at her shoulder, interested as well in what Hermann had just told her.

“Rasputin. He’s controlling an array in Russia.” Hermann explained to her. “We made a report to the Vanguard already, but I know you have prior experience when it comes to the Warmind. I thought I should pass it along to you as well.”

The Hunter shared a glance with her Ghost. “We figured something could be out there that Rasputin was hiding.”

“Is the old man still being cryptic?” Her Ghost asks.

“ ‘Old man’?” Newt asked. Hermann could tell he was trying to hide a snicker.

“Ivo’s sort of nickname for Rasputin.” She replied.

“Didn't say anything to us. We just have what we found.”

“I’ll transfer the files to you, Ivo.” Aries says. “Starting transfer.”

“So…” Nelan’s gaze turned to Newt. “A friend of Hermann’s?”

“You know it!” Newt spoke before Hermann could say anything, putting his hand forward. “Call me Newt.”

“Interesting name.” She took his hand. “Nice to meet you, Newt.”

Hermann watched the exchange quietly. Nelan was quiet for a Hunter, but she was also the friendly type. Her Ghost, Ivo, was the more talkative out of the two, and Hermann knew the Ghost cared deeply for his Guardian.

“Okay, transfer complete.” Ivo announced. “Now lets see… hm… Nelan, you should see this. Transferring to your datapad now.” 

Nelan picked up the datapad that remained on the couch, waiting to see the data. After a minute or so, a smile broke out on her face.

“The array connected to other defense constructs across the system when you activated it. The implications of this data- This is fantastic news! Thank you for bringing it to my attention.”

“No trouble, Nelan. I hope this will aid in your research.”

“It will.”

They left the Hunter to look over the data, returning back out to the plaza and to the sunlight of the outside. Shades of red, orange, and purple were painted across the sky of the setting sun.

“Quite a day, huh?” Newt commented.

“Indeed, and we live to see another day.”

“Not today, Darkness!” Newt cheered, doing a spin.

Hermann watched him, and then reached out to grab Newt’s arm, keeping him still.

“Speaking of living to see another day… When you revived me- when I came to, I saw you, and your body was lit with flame; solar energy. And a sword appeared in your hand. That was Dawnblade, wasn't it?”

Newt tilted his head. “The flaming sword? That what it's called?”

“It's a variation of Sunsinger,” Hermann said. “which means your first subclass has come in.”

“Sunsinger.” Newt repeated. “Sunsinger… I finally have a subclass, and it’s Sunsinger!”

Hermann couldn’t help but smile slightly at Newt’s joy. He knows the other Warlock had been waiting for whatever his first Subclass turned out to be.

“Now that you have your first subclass, you’ll have to undergo training to adjust and attune yourself to it.” Hermann explained.

“I’m up for the challenge. Hey, here's a thought- Hermann, you should learn it with me.”

He gave Newt a surprised look. “What?”

“Well, you mentioned Voidwalker was your first subclass, but you also mentioned there’s still room to possibly learn a thing or two about the others. So… why don’t we do it together?”

Hermann thought about this. He did believe that he should have knowledge in all three subclasses, and if he agreed to go along with this at least he wouldn’t be alone in the process. Newt wouldn’t ether.

“Alright. We’ll do it together.” Hermann said. “I do think I should at least get some experience with Sunsinger. I must admit, you did well for your first use of Dawnblade… of course then once it faded you went and got yourself killed by the Knight.”

Newt feinted hurt. “Hey, that thing took a shot at me before I could aim my hand canon!”

“It caught you off guard while you were busy panicking.”

“It was the first time I even used the damn thing.”

“Again; caught off guard. Although I suppose that makes us even for you risking your life to revive me when the other Knight struck me down.”

“Any time. You’re- we were teammates out there, but you’re my friend.” He stopped, as if realizing what he just said. “We… We are friends, right?”

Were they friends?

Well, they did bicker, but they had worked well together out there actually. They’d gotten off on a semi-bad foot, but now that some time had passed and he had spent more time with Newt…

“You’re… tolerable.”

Newt laughed. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Newt has unlocked his first subclass!
> 
> In the second Destiny game, a couple of the subclasses get changed up; Bladedancer to Arcstrider for Hunter, Sunsinger to Dawnblade for Warlocks, and Defender to Sentinel for Titan. For the sake of this, I've decided to go with these new names to be sort of variations that are possible for their respective subclass.
> 
> (Also, Nelan is the Hunter I main as in-game. She's a lovely Gunslinger)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hermann practice with the Sunsinger subclass, Newt makes a decision regarding subclasses, and- does meditating with your Warlock colleague count as a date?

True to his word, Hermann followed in step with Newt when he started his training with the Sunsinger subclass. He didn't say it to Newt at the time, but his idea was a smart one; It made sense.

When Hermann had been learning his first subclass, Voidwalker, he’d resolved to learn something from each of the three subclasses so from there he could truly decide which one suited him best. He felt comfortable with Voidwalker, but he did keep this resolution in mind. Newt’s suggestion spoke to that, which was part of the reason he had accepted Newt’s offer.

Hermann remembered learning the Voidwalker subclass and when his abilities for it first manifested. It was in a similar fashion to how Newt suddenly summoned Dawnblade when they were fighting the Hive at the array. Hermann didn’t handle it in nearly the same way though. He had been out on a patrol right before it happened, and he remembered feeling… off. He remembered being confused when he saw a ball of purple energy form in his hand, and even more so when Aries took notice and told him to toss it away. He had thrown it away, like his Ghost had said, and watched it explode on the ground, a mini swirling void a few feet away. Aries had said that was a Void grenade. When he’d gotten back from patrol that day, he told Ikora of the experience and asked him if he wanted to know how to be a Voidwalker.

What he was told about Voidwalker made it sound worse than it actually was. It took a bit of practice to get in tune with it, but he was able to get the hang of it fairly easily. Often times when he was still learning the basics, he’d go out in the middle of the night and meditate under the night sky, where he could feel closest to the stars that lay beyond the atmosphere of this planet.

While away on a mission during that time, Hermann had summoned his first Nova Bomb. Luna was in a new moon phase and the sky was full of stars; much, much more than what could be seen in the City. In that moment- to Hermann it was like he was one with the cosmos.

Now that he had decided to learn Sunsinger alongside Newt, Hermann became aware he’d be stepping out of his comfort zone- he’d gotten comfortable with Voidwalker since that first Nova Bomb- and that the process with Sunsinger wouldn't be the same, but it was okay. Hermann could handle it, and the knowledge he was to gain from this experience would be valuable.

While this would be Hermann’s second, for Newt, this is his first subclass, and he was all too ecstatic about the flaming sword part. That much Hermann could tell.

Aries thinks it’s cute, seeing them both learning how to handle the Solar energy, although Hermann shrugs these comments off.

 

* * *

 

Ever since that one mission in Russia, they had come to a sort of mutual agreement that it wasn’t too bad working with each other. They had more missions together more often as a result, to which Hermann didn’t mind and Newt didn’t seem to make a fuss about it ether. Hermann would admit that Aries had been right before; that although Newt could be an annoyance at times he wasn't too bad. He could put up with Newt’s antics, but Hermann could at least work with him.

“What was your first death after Aries resurrected you?” Newt asked him one day when they were out on another mission, this time on the Moon, clearing out some Hive from another array that was connected with the one they activated on Earth. Newt was still learning how to use his subclass, and Hermann had tagged along to help Newt should he need (which he insisted he didn’t, but didn’t complain about Hermann being there with him).

Hermann glanced over at Newt. “And you want to know because…?”

“I’m just curious, dude.”

Hermann sighed. “A careless mistake during one of my first fights with Fallen. A Dreg I thought I’d killed knifed me in the stomach. I got rid of it, but passed out soon after. Next thing I know, Aries is hovering over me, telling me I’d died but he revived me.”

“Ouch.”

“Indeed.” He could still vaguely remember the feeling of the blade piercing his skin, the sting as it sunk in, the hot feeling of blood seeping through his fingers. “What about you?”

“Hm?”

“I told you mine, now it's your turn.”

“Oh, um…” Hermann couldn't see what expression Newt was making behind his helmet, but it sounded like he was hesitating. “Okay, don’t laugh, but I was trying out a rocket launcher and I accidentally blew myself up with it. That hurt like hell.”

Somehow he was not surprised.

“How did you kill yourself with a rocket launcher?”

“There was something in front of me.”

This time Hermann could no help but let a chuckle slip.

“Hey, I said not to laugh!” Newt exclaimed, crossing his arms.

“You see, that is why I don’t use rocket launchers. I prefer fusion rifle if we’re talking about heavy artillery.”

“Yeah, but there’s more range with a rocket launcher. And you can blow things up with it!”

“I think they’re too volatile and slow you down. Fusion rifles have better precision and rate of damage.”

“If you can aim it right.”

“You don’t blow yourself up with a fusion rifle if your aim is a centimeter off!”

“Dude, you can hit so many more enemies at once with a rocket launcher! Can your fancy fusion rifle do that?”

“Guys,” Yamarashi interrupts. “Let’s maybe stop with the fighting for five minutes? We do have a job to do. And you two are supposed to be practicing with your new subclass.”

Newt gives a long sigh, then speaking to Hermann again. “Alright, mister fusion rifle. Let’s go clear out the Hive from the array.”

“Good; we can stop wasting time with this silly argument.” Hermann says.

They set off for their target, though he does catch Newt muttering “rocket launchers are better”. Hermann doesn’t bother to reply, but rolls his eyes behind his helmet.

They get to the array and the Hive are waiting there for them, as expected. Newt notes down some initial observations and thoughts with Yamarashi before they charge into the fray. Since their initial encounter with the Hive in Russia, Newt had begun to do research on the Hive. Hermann had offered up his own notes for comparison and they had recently started doing joint research together from gathered field observations.

The groups of Hive that are at the array aren’t too difficult to take care of; mostly Acolytes and one Knight. Hermann holds is own fairly well, and Newt manages to summon Dawnblade in his grasp once more. Hermann covers him from a healing rift as Newt swings the flaming sword at the enemies. Hermann notes that the other Warlock has better control this time, where as the first time he saw Newt use Dawnblade he was a bit wild with it, in Hermann’s opinion.

He watched and observed; noting that Newt fought with vigor, determination, passion. He watched the flames and embers twist around him with each swing of Dawnblade. He glowed in the light of it...

Once all the enemies are gone, Newt’s Dawnblade power spent as well, Hermann checks in on him.

“You’re getting better. Admittedly” He observes. “How does it feel?”

“Alright.” Newt says, flexing his hands. “It’s okay and it comes fairly easy. There’s still a second or two of delay on Dawnblade, but that’s just something I gotta adjust to. Leaves me feeling a bit too warm for my liking, but with this armor on what can you expect.”

“And how do you feel about the subclass in general?”

“Sunsinger?” Newt shrugs. “It’s cool. I love the fact I can use a sword that’s on fire. But… I don’t know. How do I know if this is the one I should be using?”

Hermann doesn’t really have a straight answer ready. “The closest I can give you is that when you know, you’ll know. You’ll recognize it. There really isn’t a ‘how’. Besides, Sunsinger is only your first subclass. There are two others you have the potential to learn, so you do not need to decide right away.”

“Says the guy who uses the first subclass that came in for him.”

“Do you forget I am also learning Sunsinger?”

“No. Speaking of which, how’s that going for you?”

“Well enough. I think mine is learning more toward Radiance instead of Dawnblade. I’ve heard with that variant you have the possibility to learn self resurrection.”

“Dude, that’s so cool. Flaming sword’s a bit cooler though, like how rocket launchers are cooler. Plus I look like a phoenix when I use Dawnblade in the air.”

Hermann would pinch the bridge of his nose if his helmet wasn’t on. “Don’t start that fight again.”

 

* * *

 

“What do you think drew the Vex to Venus?” Hermann asks Aries as they made their way through the overgrown ruins of the academy

“Who can say?” Aries replies. The Ghost is not visible right now, but Hermann can still hear his voice clear as day. “The Vex first appeared during the Collapse, from seemingly out of thin air. Then again, all of the forces we fight now kind of appeared out of the blue following that disaster. The Vex transformed Mercury in three days; terraforming a garden world into a machine. Maybe the Vex got bored with Mercury and moved on to Venus after, although it doesn’t look as bad as Mercury.”

“If the Vex really are time traveling robots it seems they think they have nothing better to do.”

“The Vex still left their mark on this place though; the Citadel, the Vault of Glass- and so on.”

“And yet we know nothing about what they want or why they’re here in the system.”

Hermann knew about Mercury, and a little about Venus. The region of Venus he was currently at was named after the Collective, as was the academy in the settlement they established. The building he was in now was also part of the settlement, though it was obvious it had not been in use for some time.

He had heard that the Ishtar Sink had thought to have been lost in the Collapse, as were most of the colonies established throughout the system. Some time ago however, before his revival, a Guardian had come to Venus and uncovered the Vex threat, at the same time showing the colony was not as lost as previously thought. A raid party was sent down into the fabled Vault of Glass later on; Nelan had been a part of that group, from what she told him when he asked about the Vault.

“I’ve heard that the Ishtar Collective once studied ruins that were here centuries upon centuries ago.” Hermann said as he crossed into the commons “You don’t think they, perhaps, could have been Vex related, do you?”

“Are you saying you think the Ishtar Collective drew the Vex here?”

“It’s a working theory. I know the Traveler stopped them before they could corrupt anything else, and maybe that disabled them for a time. However, If the Vex really are time travelers, we must remember they are not bound by it; time that is.”

“I don’t know. Someone once said that if the Vex were time travelers, we wouldn’t be here right now. They could have destroyed us at any time. If they are, then why haven’t they done it?”

“Maybe boredom, like you said. Or maybe they want to study us. Who knows their true motives?”

“Maybe we’ll discover those motives in _time_.” Aries emphasized the word ‘time’, clearly trying to make a joke.

“Aries.”

“Hey, that was a good one!”

Hermann chuckled; it was a decent attempt.

They moved on, coming to a large door. Aries was able to get it open easily enough; the little AI was a genius with hacking, and that was only one of the things he was capable of. Hermann sometimes wondered what sort of person could have designed such an intelligence, but then he would always remember that the Traveler created the Ghosts centuries ago, or so it was said. Still, the Ghosts as entities and a concept were fascinating.

Once the door was open, Hermann stepped into a large, spacious room, bathed in blue light, that looked like it was some place that might hold computer banks or terminals. There were large pillars scattered throughout; maybe those were the computer banks holding the archive’s data.

“So this is the Archive.” Hermann said aloud, looking around the room.

“I believe so.” Aries says, materializing. “Wow… It’s bigger than the archives at Old Accra. And the power is still partially active!”

“Can we get what we came for then?”

“I think I’ll still be able to pull data. Just get me to a terminal.”

It didn’t take him long to find a terminal near one of the pillars. He managed to boot it up, then screen flashing into existence and a female voice chiming, “Welcome, Dr. Shim.”

“ ‘Dr. Shim?’ ” Aries repeated before starting the process of working his way into the system.

“You know the name?” Hermann asked.

“No, it just sounds silly. Okay, I’m in.”

“Pull whatever you can. If this archive is like the one on Mars, then it could have information going back to the Golden Age.”

“I’ll do what I can, but be careful. I think there’s-”

Hermann heard the sound of static, a signal of Vex. He turned just in time to see them form at a nearby pillar.

“The Vex know we’re here.” Hermann growled, drawing his pulse rifle. “Aries, keep going. I’ll hold them off.”

“Be safe, Hermann. Also, Radiance is charged and ready.”

“Noted.”

He’d been prepared to face Vex. According to reports, they had been patrolling around the area. It was unclear why, but it didn’t matter much right now. Maybe they knew about the archive but simply didn’t care. Perhaps the reason they had appeared now was because Hermann had stepped into their territory. All the speculation could be done later.

Hermann set down a healing rift for himself and focused on thinning out the building crowd while it was up. He had to not only get rid of the Vex for the sake of getting rid of them, but to keep them away from Aries while he navigated the archive’s systems.

He’d managed to get rid of a good number pf them by the time the rift went down, but more were spawning in, including two Minotaurs.

“A bit of overkill.” Hermann muttered to himself before deciding now was a good time to activate Radiance.

With Voidwalker, whenever he activated Nova Bomb, it felt like time had slowed and a calming chill had come over him, even though the use of a Nova Bomb only required seconds. Summon, channel, and release. That’s all it was; a perfect simplicity. With Sunsinger, he found that using Radiance was opposite.

The solar energy came over him in a flash, burning hot through him. This variation on Sunsinger was different that Newt’s Dawnblade; his strength was increased by the solar energy, which extended to grenades as well.

He summons solar grenades quicker than he normally can and tosses them at the Vex. He the runs up to one of the Minotaurs and punches it out with his increased strength. He tosses more grenades after that, and when Radiance dies down, he finishes off the survivors with his pulse rifle.

Once they’re gone, no more appearing, Hermann turns back to the terminal. “Aries are you still with me?”

“I’m here, Hermann.” Aries called back. “I’ve just about finished; come look at what I’ve found.”

Hermann went over to the terminal, finding Aries hovering above the controls. He still felt the remains of Radiance lingering in him like a haze, but listened as Aries explained what he found.

“There’s so much data here. There’s information about the Vex here too, as well as references to the Vault of Glass; an underworld to the Vex. This is amazing, and we can add it to the other information from the Mars archive. Maybe this is why the Vex were hanging around; to make sure we couldn’t find that specific information. Ether way, I’m sure the Cryptarchs will be able to make sense of- Are you alright?”

At some point during Aries’ talk on the discoveries, Hermann had leaned against the console. “I’m fine. I’m tired.”

“It has been a long day, and you do seem worn out.” He knew Aries could easily read his vitals and pick up on things like this. Hermann had learned this was called neural symbiosis; a sort of bond that formed between a Ghost and Guardian. It wouldn’t have been noticeable right away, but he had learned it grew with time. It was a strange thing to think about, but made sense in a way. Ghosts did pass on their Light to their chosen Guardian when reviving them for the first time, thus becoming bonded. “You did good today, Hermann.”

“Thank you, friend.” Hermann replied, pushing himself off the console. “I’m getting used to the Sunsinger class now.”

“Think you’ll stick with it?”

“I’m not sure yet. I can’t be sure until I have felt how all three react with me. I think… for now though I’d like to switch back to Voidwalker. I’ve learned what I can from Sunsinger.”

“Whatever you feel is right. Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

When he returns to the Tower after his mission on Venus he gives a report on his mission to the Vanguard, including his observations on the Vex. He plans to head to the library after, to continue reading up on Golden Age space flight, but it isn’t even five minutes after he steps out onto the plaza again when he hears his named called.

“Hermann!” The voice is so obviously Newt, and Hermann sees the other Warlock jog toward him, wearing some new robes and what appear to be glasses on his face. “You’re back!”

“I only just got here.” Hermann replies when Newt stops in front of him. “Those robes- are they new? And since when do you wear glasses?”

“What, these?” Newt gestures to himself. “Yeah; picked them up yesterday. And the glasses aren't real. They're just a thing I bought to wear when I'm not on the field.

"If you can see just fine, then why did you buy them?"

"Because they make me look cool, duh. Where you heading?”

“To the library.”

“Of course you are. Hey, before you go, I got something to tell you- it’s really cool.”

“Very well. What is you want to say?”

“Okay, so Sunsinger is cool and all- I like Dawnblade a lot- but Something about it doesn’t exactly stick right, and I got what you said stuck in my head; you know, that stuff about potential and not deciding on a subclass right away. It got me thinking, and I was gonna tell you before, but I found out you were away on Venus- aren’t the Vex out there?”

“Newton; the point.” Hermann interrupts, stopping Newt’s rambling.

“Right. I decided to learn Voidwalker.”

This was an interesting turn of events. A part of him had almost thought Newt would perhaps settle on Sunsinger, it wasn’t unheard of for Guardians to settle with the first subclass that came to them, but to hear Newt wanted to learn the very subclass that Hermann preferred was surprising.

“Interesting choice.” Hermann commented. “Have you already started the process?”

“I asked Ikora about it and started while you were away.” Newt clarifies. “I know you prefer Voidwalker, even though you’ve been practicing with Sunsinger, so, if this goes well we could be Voidwalkers together!”

There’s that seemingly boundless enthusiasm; a trait Hermann had grown to associate with Newt. Now that he knows though, he felt like he had an obligation to inform Newt what he was getting himself into.

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I hope you know learning the ways of the Voidwalker is not the same as a Sunsinger. Being a Voidwalker- it’s not simple. Ikora once told me that “those who have looked into the Void are not bound by the laws of space and time”-”

“Which sounds totally cool.”

“My point is that being a Voidwalker takes patience, and when you’re dealing with the Void you must be mindful of it.”

Newt scowled at him. “You trying to say you don’t think I have what it makes to be a Voidwalker?”

“While I don’t think you are the most patient person at times, I’m not trying to say that. I’m trying to give you a fair warning, idiot. You must approach it with caution.”

Newt muttered something under his breath that Hermann didn’t catch. He wasn’t trying to discourage Newt from learning the Voidwalker subclass, but Hermann remembered his own experiences learning that particular subclass, though it was the first one he learned. He wanted Newt to be careful and not just jump headfirst into it.

“Newton… If you need it, I can… I can help you.” Hermann offered. “I can show you some of what I learned when I became a Voidwalker.”

“You mean that, dude?” Newt asks, sounding a tad surprised. 

“Yes, Newton.”

“That’s, um- that’s pretty cool of you to offer.” He gives a smile to Hermann. “I’ll think on your offer; maybe I’ll take it up some time. Thanks, Herms.”

“For a fellow Guardian and Warlock.” Hermann replies, but of course adds. “And do not call me by that ridiculous nickname.”

“Aw, stop being such a downer. Live a little. By the way, how’d that mission on Venus go?”

“Just fine. I was dispatched to the Ishtar Sink to investigate a matter involving the Vex- those horrid teleporting robots.”

With that, he starts retelling his mission on Venus to Newt, and his new observations on the Vex. It’s always been strange to Hermann that while the Vex are not AIs, they seem to move and act like they are more than just teleporting robots. Lately, aside from Golden Age space flight, his field studies had sort of shifted away from Hive and to the Vex, though he still offered to collaborate and critique Newt’s own research of them. Of course Newt adds comments here and there as Hermann tells the story, but the banter that develops out of it is familiar to Hermann; familiar and somehow comfortable.

Maybe that’s because it’s Newt. There’s something about him that makes Hermann feel like he can talk with Newt and be understood, even with their arguments. Maybe that was because Newt would never back down and had a level of determination Hermann sometimes wished he had. Maybe it’s because of how well they worked together in research and missions.

Or maybe it’s because that, in this new life, Hermann didn’t have much of anyone, save for Aries, and he felt lonely. Maybe it was because Newt filled that void.

And maybe Newt felt the same… or so he could hope and dream.

 

* * *

 

It isn’t long into the adjustment period for his new subclass that Newt realizes Hermann is right about the whole Voidwalker thing (of course he’s right, why isn’t he surprised). It’s certainly more challenging than the Sunsinger subclass, but in his life thus far as a Guardian, Newt’s never been one to back down from a challenge; he can get through this. He’ll be an awesome Voidwalker, like Hermann. This subclass is just… more than he expected.

Of course there is still the Stormcaller subclass possibly later on down the road, and Newt can only imagine how fun that will be; he’s heard that’s the toughest of the Warlock subclasses to learn.

Voidwalker sounded interesting enough, but manipulating the Void did not come as easy as Solar had, probably because it was damn Void energy. Might as well be dark matter… if such a thing was possible. Newt found it was tiring as well, wearing him thin after some sessions, but he’d still push on. He just needs to be patient, like Hermann said, and allow himself to adjust to the Void energy. Both Hermann and Ikora warned him it would not be easy.

Yamarashi asks after his health, but Newt assures his companion he’s okay. It’s nothing he can’t handle.

“Why don’t you try mediation today?” Yamarashi suggests one day while he’s at his usual ramen shop.

“I learn by doing, not sitting around.” Newt replies.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t try. And you could always ask Hermann for advice; he offered.”

“He’s probably busy or something.”

“He still offered.”

Newt didn’t respond back, just continued to eat his ramen. He hadn’t forgotten about Hermann’s offer, but he figured the other Warlock would be too busy to bother with him. All the same, Newt wanted to show he could do this. He wouldn’t cave so easily.

“I know a good spot for meditation.” Yamarashi says, picking the subject back up again. “I know you’re more of the ‘hands on’ type, but it could help. You never know until you try.”

This time Newt considered; Yamarashi had a point. Perhaps with a different subclass, different approaches had to be used. As boring as meditation sounded, it was worth a shot.

“Let me finish this ramen,” He flashed a grin at his Ghost. “and you show me this meditation spot.”

Yamarashi made a pleased noise. “Sure thing.”

 

* * *

 

Breathe in; breathe out. Focus on the self. The usual mantra.

Switching back to Voidwalker from Sunsinger, Hermann found that he had to ease himself back into it. To remedy that, Hermann had come out here to do some meditation. He’d prefer it to be night, but for now this would do.

Hermann was currently sitting cross-legged in a quieter corner of the Tower, where he could still see the Traveler and the City below. This was a spot he had come back to many times before for his usual session of mediation. He’d started this when he was learning Voidwalker, and now that he was switching back to that subclass, perhaps this would help a bit.

Breathe in; breathe out. Focus on the-

“Hermann?”

His trance broken, the Warlock opened his eyes. He already knew who it was before he even turned his head.

Newt was standing a few feet away from him, looking… surprised.

“How long have you been standing there?” Hermann asked, irritated Newt interrupted his session.

“Not long.” Newt looked over to his Ghost. “I thought you said no one was here.”

“I didn’t say anything of the sort. I just said it was a quiet place.”

Hermann placed his hands in his lap, trying to be patient with Newt. “What are you doing here?”

“Yamarashi suggested I try meditation and told me about this spot. Didn’t expect to be run into you though. What are _you_ doing here?”

“I come here frequently for mediation reasons. That’s what I was doing, when you decided to interrupt.”

“Hey, like I said, I had no idea you were going to be here! I was just told where to find the place, and, I… um...” Newt trailed off and looked away, and it was then Hermann noticed he looked a bit fidgety. “Do you remember when you said if I needed to talk about the Voidwalker stuff I could come to you?”

“I remember.”

“If you’re already here, could you, I don’t know, give me a pointer or two?”

Newt wanted his help… Hermann had honestly expected Newt to blow it off, but no- he’s here, actually asking for help. He’ll take satisfaction in that fact. None the less…

Hermann pats the ground next to him. “Come sit.”

He sees Newt look at the ground, and then look back up at Hermann. Quietly, he sits down next to him on the ground. Hermann only briefly notices his Ghost float past him and over to Yamarashi, moving in a circle around the other Ghost. Yamarashi gently bumps into Aries to make him stop.

“So, you’re a Voidwalker.” Newt starts. “What can you tell me about it? Is this meditation you’re doing part of it?”

“Switching back from Sunsinger requires that I reset my balance with Voidwalker, which is why I’m here.” Hermann explains. “Meditation is something I often practiced when I was learning Voidwalker, mostly at night and sometimes when I was away. It helped. Let’s start there.”

“With meditation?”

“Isn’t that what you came here to do?”

Newt forces his lips into a pout. “Where do we start?”

“The first thing you need to do is focus on your breathing; it is essential.” Hermann says, looking back out onto the City and getting back into his trance.

He goes slow and explains to Newt as he goes along. This, of course, is met with the occasional comment from Newt- “Do we really just sit here? This is boring”- but Hermann shushes him and eventually coaxes him into the same calm state that he’s learned.

“I find it’s helpful to visualize the universe; the space beyond this Earth. Imagine you are there, and there is nothing but you. You are free floating, free from all constructs. You are among the stars, among the void, and you are at peace with it.”

He hears something like a muffled laugh from Newt. “You’re such a space groupie, dude.”

“Do be quiet and focus, Newton.”

They continue the session for about a half hour, and surprisingly, even Newt is quiet for the rest of it. It’s all quiet and peaceful and calm.

When they finish, Hermann looks over to Newt. The other Warlock is staring out at the City; his eyes half open and his body still.

“How are you feeling, Newton?” Hermann asks. “Did that help any?”

Newt finally turns his attention to him. He looks more calm than when he first got here. “I think it might have helped a little.”

“That’s good to hear. Thanks.”

Something in Hermann’s chest does a flip when Newt says that and gives him a smile. He sounds truly thankful.

“You’re very welcome.” Hermann replies.

“So… Do you, maybe, go check the bounties? I think I have one to turn in.”

“Ah, I think I’ll stay here for a bit longer.”

“Okay. That’s cool.” Newt stands and stretches. “If you ever wanna, you know, do anything together or look at some of my notes on the Hive, you know where to find me.”

“And if you ever want to do another session you know where I’m at.”

Newt nods. “Yeah. Catch you around, dude.”

The other Warlock gave him a wave as he walked away and Hermann held up one hand in return, watching him. There was something pleasing about knowing he was able to help Newt; to be useful. That aside, Newt had done well in the meditation session, and he would admit, Newt was okay company.

‘ _He may be a decent Voidwalker yet.’_ He thinks.

 

* * *

 

“Incoming transmission.” Yamarashi announces, catching Newt’s attention. He’d only just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair.

He pulls the towel off his head and sets in around his neck. “Yeah? What’ve you got, buddy?”

“Hm… Seems we’ve been assigned to a strike mission; location, Luna- oh Traveler, does this have to do with the Hive?”

“Probably. They freakin’ own the Moon.”

“To keep them away from Earth, remember?” Yamarashi paused, probably reading the rest of the message. “Looks like we’ll be joined by two other Warlocks- Oh! Hermann will be there, as will that Stormcaller, Ison.”

“Hermann’s coming with on the strike?” Newt beamed at the news, getting up from where he sat on the floor. “Awesome. I’ve got some tricks to show that stuffy Warlock.”

Newt went over to the wardrobe near his desk and opened it, retrieving his armor from inside and changing into it. He’d been on a couple strike missions before, and he’d been partnered with Hermann on assignment before, so this was gonna be pretty great. For all they bickered, Newt had gradually grown to like working with Hermann. He felt more useful and felt like he really clicked with the other Warlock. They worked well together, oddly enough.

“Newt, are you sure you don’t want to switch to Sunsinger for this?” Yamarashi asks as he floats past Newt’s head, concerned.

“It’s cool; I’ll be fine.” Newt assures him as he pulls on his gloves. “I haven’t gotten proper use with my Voidwalker abilities in battle yet ether. Now’s as good a time as any.”

There’s a pause, but then Yamarashi speaks, soft and knowing.

“...I know you’ve been having trouble with the Voidwalker subclass.”

Newt pulls on the second glove and stills.

Of course Yamarashi noticed. Of anyone, his Ghost would notice; the way the Void energy makes his hands shake sometimes and- No… No, it’s fine.

“You worry to much, dude.” Newt says, forcing a smile. “It’s just taking some time to adjust, like with Sunsinger. I can handle it.” 

“It’s my job to worry about you, Guardian.” Yamarashi states, coming in close and bumping his shell against Newt’s head. He usually only uses the title when he's being serious. Newt appreciates the Ghost’s concern; Yamarashi has been with him every step of the way, ever since the first revival. He’s a good friend; a good guide and companion.

“Yeah, yeah. But we’ll be okay! We’ve got a team of Warlocks- we’re golden! The Hive don’t stand a chance. So, are we meeting them on the Moon or…?”

“I think we’ll be meeting up with them here at the Tower before we leave. Ison’s getting some repairs done on her ship, but according to her they won’t take long. Hermann says he can wait until it’s repaired before we take off. He wants to make sure we’re all properly prepared before we leave.”

“Of course he does. He’s Hermann.”

Newt finishes donning his armor, he takes his helmet up in hand. Before he leaves his room, Newt tells Yamarashi to send a message to Hermann; asking them where to meet. He then selects his weaponry; a hand cannon, auto rifle, and rocket launcher.

Hermann messages him back soon after, saying they’re all meeting in the hangar while Ison waits for the repairs to finish.

Newt smiles, truly excited for the mission. His hands tremble slightly, but he curls them up into fists to make it stop. He tells himself it’s just nerves; after all, the Hive can be frightening beings. They’re pretty messed up.

So he goes down to the hangar, Yamarashi by his side. He finds Hermann talking to Ison, their respective Ghosts hovering over their shoulders. Hermann is the first to notice him.

“Ah, there you are, Newton.” Hermann greets.

“Dude, it’s Newt. You gonna keep calling me that forever?”

Ison chuckles from beside him before saying she’s got to check on something and walks off.

Newt looks back to Hermann. “So… Hive, huh.”

“According to the message we all received, yes.” Hermann has a data pad in his hands. “There’s something going on in the Hellmouth and Ikora wants us to investigate; more specifically, find whatever the Hive is creating down there and destroy it.”

“Sounds good. They can’t hide from us.”

Hermann taps something on the data pad before looking over at Newt. “How are your studies as a Voidwalker coming along?”

“Oh, um...” Newt hesitates, his gaze drifting away from Hermann for moment. “It’s all good. I’m still getting used to it, but it’s fine. I’ve tried that meditation you suggested and it’s actually helped.”

“You have...” It was almost like Hermann was surprised by that statement. “That’s good to hear. I’m glad you’re making progress with the Voidwalker subclass.”

“Thanks, Hermann.”

“Yes, well...” Now it was Hermann who looked away. “I’m going to check to make sure I have everything I need; I suggest you do the same.

Newt watched his friend walk off, his Ghost, Aries, trailing close behind. When they were out of view, Yamarashi flew over to hover in front of him.

“Newt...” The Ghost said in a cautionary tone.

“I’m fine. We’ll be fine.” Newt reassured him.

Everything would be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Hermann, and another Warlock named Ison, embark on a strike mission on the Moon; their goal is to find and eliminate whatever experiment the Hive are conducting.
> 
> Too bad it's never that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as how long does it take for everything to start going wrong.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the Moon; it wasn’t as far away as Mars or Venus, and warp drives made getting from place to place simple, reducing what would normally be a great distance. That was the simplicity in them.

Arriving on the Moon, they landed their ships not far from the Hellmouth. Newt was the first one out of his ship, soon followed by Hermann and Ison. Something had gone wrong with the repairs to Ison’s ship, so she had caught a ride with Hermann instead.

“Alright, we’ll head out to the Hellmouth from here.” Ison said. Between the three of them, she had the most experience, so she was taking point. “Neo.”

“Sparrow coming right up.” Ison’s Ghost replied.

Newt’s own Ghost followed suit and materialized his own Sparrow. Aries did the same. Once they were all on their Sparrows they headed of towards the Hellmouth.

“Ison, what are we looking for once we get to the Hellmouth?” Hermann asked over the coms. “The message mentioned something about “Summoning Pits”.”

“According to intel, the Hive are cooking up something awful in there.” Ison replied.

“That I’m aware of. Do we know what it is exactly?”

“Not fully, but the Vanguard fears whatever is going on in the Hellmouth is something that might be used to attack out forces on Earth.”

“Then let’s smash up some Hive!” Newt cut in, tapping the boosters on his Sparrow and speeding ahead of them for a moment… until he tried to take a corner too fast and ended up being thrown off his Sparrow when he tried to correct it.

Next thing he knows, he’s on the ground, looking up at the dark sky. Hermann appears above him, accompanied by Ison and Yamarashi.

“Smooth one, Newt.” Yamarashi says. Hermann reaches out a hand to help Newt up.

“Oops.” Newt says sheepishly. He hears Hermann give a sigh.

When they get to their destination, the Hellmouth is just as Newt remembers; a giant pit with green glowing mist that was undoubtedly Hive. It kind of astounded Newt that the Hive built all of this, built it into the rocky stark surface of the moon. It was like a fortress; a stronghold for the Hive forces. It was an interesting enough place, if you were interested in the Hive. Even so, the Hellmouth was kind of a scary place (there was a reason it was called ‘Hellmouth’).

Entering the Hellmouth, they came into the Gatehouse. Newt drew his hand canon on reflex, but he saw that he wasn’t the only one who had done so. Hermann had a pulse rifle in his hands and Ison had drawn an autorifle.

Yup, this place was as dusty and dark as he remembered too.

They continued on through a corridor, which lead into a large room. They hadn’t run into anyone yet, which was good. Perhaps they could get through this without much complication.

Upon inspection of the room, they found a door… chained shut with three glowing runes.

“Hive runes.” Hermann pointed out.

“Of course they are; It’s so obvious.” Newt replied.

“These aren’t going to budge easily. Neo, can you crack these runes?” Ison asked her Ghost, stepping forward with her hand outstretched.

Neo appeared in her hand and flew forward, scanning the runes. “I think I can, but I’ll need time. Keep your eyes up.”

“Need help, Neo?” Aries chimed, though he didn’t materialize.

“No, it’s alright. Just be careful if trouble shows up… and watch my back.”

Neo started to work on the runes, meanwhile Newt and his fellow Warlocks stood near, waiting. Ison remained closest to her companion meanwhile Newt took a step closer to Hermannn.

“So… What do you think they’ve got in those summoning pits?” Newt asked.

Hermann turned his head toward him. “I hardly want to try and imagine what the Hive are making.”

“Maybe they’ve got some kind of Frankenstien’s monster down there.”

“It has to be bad enough if the Vanguard thinks its a threat.”

“We’ll find out soon, I guess.”

“As soon as Neo can decode those runes and we can get through.”

And as if on cue...

“Got the first rune done.” Neo updated. “Now just- wait, no- oh for- hang on, it’s reconfiguring.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound good.” Newt said.

“It’s okay, Neo.” Ison told her Ghost. “Just do what you-”

Ison stopped; suddenly turning and looking to the far end of the room where a big chain hung that seemed to go into the floor.

“What’s up?” Newt asked.

“Shh...” Ison said in a hushed whisper. Had she heard something?

Newt’s grasp tightened on his hand canon, and he started looking around for any signs of enemies. When dealing with Hive, the first ones he usually saw were ether Thralls or Acolytes. In his opinion, Thralls were the ones you had to look out for. They were fast, looked like rotted corpses, and could quickly rush you. Annoying pests.

“Newt, I’m picking up movement.” Yamarashi whispered to him.

“I’ve got something too.” Aries added. “I’m trying to pinpoint...”

“Does it matter? They know we’re here.” Hermann said in a low voice, his pulse rifle at the ready.

Newt suddenly heard a low growl from somewhere, one that he recognized as a Thrall. It almost sounded like it was coming from above him. He looked up and to his left, where there was something like a balcony…

Just in time to see a Thrall a second before it leaped down at him.

“Newt!” Yamarashi yelled out in alarm, but Newt was already on it. He drew up his hand canon and fired at the Thrall, shooting it dead before it could get to him.

“Thrall.” Hermann observed. “Are you alright, Newton?”

“I know it’s a Thrall. And, yeah, I’m good.”

“Um, guys, we got company!” Ison exclaimed, raising her auto rifle and aiming it to the area across the room. Some of the Hive had appeared; a group of Acolytes.

Of course.

“Let’s light it up.” Newt said, a grin coming to his face.

“I’ll stay with Neo while he decodes the runes. Someone has to.” Ison said, throwing down a rift. “You two take care of the Acolytes. I’ll fend off what I can.”

“We’ll come for you if you fall.” Hermann assured. “Newton-”

“On it.” He was itching to use his Voidwalker abilities on something, and now was the time.

Newt broke from the group, jumping up and summoning a void grenade in his free hand. It sent a tingling sensation up his arm, a cold chill and shock, as it materialized. He winced at this, but tossed it into the group of Alcoytes all the same.

The grenade exploded into a ball of void energy, burning the enemies it caught in its wake. They tried to scatter, but it was useless. Newt smirked as he heard the snarls of Hive being burned and destroyed by it, and he descended down into the swarm. He pulled his hand canon into aim and shot at the first Alcoyte in front of him, cutting off his glide and sending him toppling onto the Alcoyte’s prone form.

He kicked the nearest Alcoyte away, and fired on another one. He kept up this pattern as necessary, knowing he needed to keep the Hive away from Ison and Neo. He heard sounds of gunfire around him that were not his own, and he just hoped Hermann and Ison were putting up as much of a fight.

He hoped they were okay…

Something suddenly caught Newt in his side and made him stumble. Pain shot through his body, but he gritted his teeth and stood for face whatever had just attacked him; another Alcoyte.

He took a step back. _‘Okay, bitch. Get a taste of Devour!’_

Newt tried to channel Void energy into his hand again, but this time he couldn’t hold it. It fizzled out.

Before he had time to question it, the Acolyte attacked him again, forcing him to dodge. He fired his hand cannon at it and then tried again. It was playing hard to get with him and he was starting to panic.

‘ _Come on! Come on!’_

Newt didn’t hear the shot, but something hit the Acolyte and it fell; a headshot. Newt looked to see that it was Hermann, standing up on the balcony that Thrall had dropped down from before. Newt smiled and gave his fellow Warlock a thumbs up.

He looked over to Ison, watching her kill two Acolytes that had gotten past. As soon as they fell, she reloaded her weapon.

“How’s it coming, Neo?” She asked her Ghost.

“I’m starting to get a feel for the pattern; I’m through another.” He reported.

“Keep it up, my friend.”

The Hive weren’t done with them yet though. Thralls suddenly swarmed the area- Newt expected this to happen at some point. He fell back to where Ison was and Hermann also left his perch to defend against them. Thralls were annoying, and lethal if they swarmed you, but at least they were easy to dispose of.

The three opened fire on the Thralls, managing to get rid of most of them. A couple got close, but Hermann had stepped in and taken care of that, his hands lighting up with Void energy. Newt wondered if he used the Devour ability as well…

But that wasn’t the concern. As the last Thrall went down, Newt saw that Knights were now in the area; the Thrall had been a distraction.

Newt instantly tried another Void grenade. That familiar cold sensation went through his arm again, sinking into his bones, but he managed to toss the grenade and hit a Knight. Hermann finished it off with his pulse rifle.

“Watch out for Wizards!” Hermann warned. If there were Knights out here, there may be a Wizard or two to follow.

“Got it! I’ll take the Knight to the left! Hermann, take right!”

Hermann gave a silent nod and Newt rushed off to kill the Knight. He fired once with his hand cannon, ducked as the Knight swung its sword, and fired the hand cannon again, aiming for the Knight’s head. It took a couple shots to get rid of the Knight, but it fell as well.

Newt turned to see how Hermann was doing- there was the flash of his pulse rifle and the Knight went down. That was the last of the Knights.

“Got it! I’ve cracked the runes.” Neo announced, flying back down to Ison. “The gate’s open-”

There was a loud screech and a form appeared from the upper levels of the area… right near Ison.

“Wizard!” She exclaimed, Neo dematerializing.

Before anyone could fire on it, however, the Wizard shot balls of energy at her, hitting Ison before she could react. She went down in seconds.

“Leave her be, you vile thing!” Hermann yelled before summoning up a void grenade of his own and tossing it at the Wizard. The grenade hit its target and the Wizard shrieked again. Hermann fired his pulse rifle at it, and Newt went forward a couple steps and fired his hand cannon at the Wizard. Defeated, it gave a final cry before dissolving into ashes.

Newt and Hermann shared a look with each other before turning to Ison. She wasn’t moving.

“Ison.” Hermann muttered, rushing over to her. Newt followed, and saw Neo appear over her prone form.

“She’s down.” Neo said, looking up at Hermann. “Are the Hive gone?”

“For now, I think.” Hermann replied, kneeing down and placing his hand over the Ghost. Newt recognized he was preforming a revival. Newt had done it to Hermann before and vice versa. He stood out of the way while Hermann brought her Light back.

A few seconds passed before Hermann removed his hand. Ison began breathing again and her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment for her gaze to fall on them.

“Should’ve seen that coming.” She muttered. Now Newt stepped forward and offered her a hand. She took it, getting up off the grimy floor and back on her feet. Neo zipped around her head before demateralizing back to safety.

“The gate’s open now at least.” Hermann said, pointing out the now open door before them.

“Let’s keep going then.” Newt said reloading his hand cannon. His hands were shaking again, and he took a deep breath to try and make it stop. He hoped nether Hermann or Ison noticed. “Gotta find out what kind of monsters the Hive are cooking up down in the Summoning Pits. And by monsters I mean more evil Hive creations; maybe a Knight fused with a Wizard or something.”

“That would be horrifying.”

“Isn’t that the point? Hive are pretty messed up, dude.”

After checking with Ison to make sure she was okay to continue, Newt followed his fellow Warlocks through the door and into a hall that was more like a tunnel covered with Hive gunk.

The tunnel-like corridor took them into another area similar to the last, except without the chained door. They encountered more Hive there, although not as many as before. They fought their way through, past the Acolytes and Thralls. Those seemed to be the easier ones to deal with half the time. Once getting through that room, they entered another ‘tunnel’, except this one was darker, dark enough for their Ghosts to have to appear and give them some light to see.

That tunnel came out to a walkway that overlooked a chasm, and as they got onto the walkway, a roar echoed around the area.

“What was that?” Hermann asked.

“I… I think that might have been an Ogre.” Newt supplied. “Guess that means we’re getting closer?”

“Great.” Hermann grumbled sarcastically.

They continued on into the next area, fighting Hive all the way. They didn’t have much trouble getting through those ether, even with the appearance of another Wizard.

Newt kept trying to use his Voidwalker abilities, with semi-success. He could get the void grenades generated when needed, and he did get Devour working once. He just needed practice; that was all. He’d get the hang of it.

Eventually, after fighting their way through, they came to the Circle of Bones and to their destination; the Summoning Pits.

Newt went first, peaking through the doorway to see what was inside. Down in the chamber, he saw an Ogre, a huge Ogre; just as he thought.

“Yup, that’s an Ogre.” Newt said, Hermann and Ison coming up behind him.

“Never seen one that big before.” Ison commented.

“Think that’s what the Hive is working on?” Hermann questioned.

“Yeah, this is what they were hiding.” Newt scanned the area, seeing Hive all about. “I mean, it’s chained up at least, so...”

“Um, not to alarm you guys, but we are in a Darkness Zone.” Aries informed them all. “Please be careful.”

“It’ll be okay, Aries.” Hermann assured his Ghost. “I suggest we take out the Hive around the chamber before dealing with the Ogre.”

“Seconded.” Ison agreed.

“I’m down.” Newt said, though he was already sneaking off into the chamber, mostly for observational reasons.

‘ _So this is the Hive’s weapon.’_ Newt thought, taking up a position. _‘Why an Ogre? Besides the fact it can shoot constant bolts from its head. I wonder what kind of crazy Hive being made you?’_

Hermann had tagged along with Newt and readied his pulse rifle once more. He turned to Newt and said, “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. This is gonna be interesting.”

“Not the word I would use. Stay focused.”

Hermann gave a signal to Ison through their Ghosts and the attack began.

They took out the crawling Thrall first, and then the patrolling Acolytes. They then turned their firepower on the Ogre, but very soon after, the chains broke and it started to roam free, forcing Newt to scatter from his team. Knights appeared as well once it became apparent they were under attack.

Newt took a higher position and set down an empowering rift, switching out to his auto rifle. A couple stray hits got him, but not too bad; he could already feel Yamarashi rushing to work to keep him stable as Newt continued to fire until the round was empty.

When he reloaded his weapon, he noticed Ison and Hermann were in trouble below and had Yamarashi get his rocket launcher out for him. Newt loaded up the rocket launcher and fired once at a crowd of Hive. He reloaded and fired again, but this time at the Ogre. It didn’t take it down, but Newt did catch its attention.

He switched back to the hand cannon and dove off the ledge he hand been on, racing to rejoin his team. He ran into Ison first, standing in a rift she had set down as well, but Hermann wasn’t around.

“Where’s Hermann?” Newt asked as he shot at a Thrall that tried to sneak up on him.

A flash of purple caught Newt’s attention and served as his answer. He looked and saw Hermann on one of the ledges, glowing with void energy. He jumped off the ledge, raised his hands up, and threw down a massive ball of energy at the Ogre. It was a Nova Bomb.

The explosion was bright, such that Newt had to look away for a moment, but when he looked back, he saw a swirling purple void, similar to his Void grenades. The Ogre screamed, caught in the blast, but then fell; dead. The burst scattered into stardust and nothing soon after and Hermann had since descended to the ground.

It was done.

And seeing Hermann caught up in the light of the Void, looking all majestic and ethereal- it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Newt cheered, running over to Hermann. “Hermann that was awesome!”

“You did great.” Ison compliments, joining them. “Well done, both of you.”

“And that abomination is finally destroyed.” Yamarashi decides to cut in, giving a sigh as he materializes. Aries and Neo do the same. “The Vanguard will be grateful. We should report back to them; let them know how the mission went.”

“Wait.” Aries suddenly speaks. “Something’s not right… I… I’m reading another Hive signature.”

“What?” Hermann turns to Aries. “Are you certain?”

“Yes. Something’s coming this-”

Aries was cut off by a shriek that Newt recognized as Wizards. They weren’t out of this yet…

“Aries, get back!” Hermann commanded. Aries disappeared, Yamarashi and Neo following. “I heard Wizards. Where are they?”

Newt had heard them too, but he hadn’t seen anything yet. He was starting to get nervous. They had to be around here somewhere…

Suddenly, Thralls jumped down from one of the ledges above them, going for Ison first. She jumped back out of reflex, following her as she tried to get away.

“Ison!” Newt called out, but an energy burst hit the ground near him and Hermann, throwing them back. Newt looked up, finding himself facing a Hive Wizard. “Shit- Hermann, get up!”

His fellow Warlock scrambled to his feet and fired his pulse rifle at the Wizard. It cried out and flew back, hiding in smoke.

Newt went to say something while it was distracted, but something suddenly hit him, another energy blast, and threw him back a good ways, separating him from Hermann.

Another fucking Wizard.

“Newton!” He heard Hermann call, but Newt wasn’t paying attention. He had to worry about this Wizard that suddenly showed up. He stood and armed his hand cannon. He was on his own here. Ison was occupied with Thrall, and he could only assume Hermann was now fighting the first one that showed up.

It dawned on Newt then that this was an ambush.

“Guys, I think this is a trap!” Newt says over the open coms as he fights the Wizard; firing his hand canon at it.

“You think?!” Hermann replies, sounding irritated.

Newt fends off the Wizard as best he can, and just when he thinks he’s got it cornered, the fight takes another unexpected turn. He’s hit by a purple shot that he can only assume is from an Acolyte. He’s back on the ground again, and he barely spots the Acolyte hiding on the ledge. There’s two, sniping, he assumes. There’s one he sees taking aim at Ison, who’s still fighting Thrall.

“Wizard down!” Hermann says on the coms. “Newton-”

“I’ve got this! Go get Ison, there’s Acolytes sniping at her!”

“Newton-”

“Go!”

He returns his focus to the Wizard on hand, switching to his auto rifle to hopefully finish it off quicker. The sooner he could do that, the sooner he could help Hermann and Ison. The Hive was trying to separate them all from each other, maybe to make it easier to pick them off. Once its shield was down, Newt went to reload his weapon…

And was suddenly swept up by another- a third- Wizard.

“Oh shit! Help!”

“Newton!” Hermann called out, probably having seen what happened. Newt couldn’t see him, but he heard him. The coms were still open. “Ison they have him!”

Newt struggled against the hold of the Wizard that had taken him, but the other one from before appeared in front of him; grabbing his head and forcing him to look at them.

“ _ **You; Light-bearer wielding Void. Interesting one."**_ The Wizard spoke to him, low like a growl.

“L-Let me go! Yamarashi, get out of here!”

“I can’t!” His Ghost’s voice sounded distorted. “They’ve got me too!”

“ _ **You are interesting.”**_ He felt a claw brush over his chest. _**“You would make an interesting subject, like the Ogre; Phogoth.”**_

His blood ran cold. Ether these were some overseer, or the one’s who created the Ogre.

The Wizard tightened its hold on him and the other Wizard tilted his head back with a claw. He shivered and grimaced under the touch of it. What they hell were they planning? What did they want with him?

Ether way, he was panicking.

“No, no no- Let me go! Let me go!”

“ _ **Oh, little one. You’ve already caught our attention. And once we find what lies in you, maybe we’ll take the rest.”**_

And then the claws of one of the Wizards sank into his stomach. Another into his shoulder.

Newt screamed, feeling like icicles were shoved into his body. He lurched forward from the shock of it, but the Wizard held him in place.

“ _ **Hush.”**_

“Newt!” He heard Hermann call, but the coms were crackling with static. “Ison-”

“The Thralls are gone! I’ve got the Acolytes! Go! Get him!”

“Newt, I’m on my way! Hang on! Fight them!”

Newt was hearing him, but he couldn’t reply. He was still trying to struggle, no matter how much pain he was in, but he couldn't keep it up for long. That claw was still sunk into his skin and a horrible icy feeling started to spread through his body; he could feel it. It made him feel sick. The Hive were doing something to him, infecting him perhaps. He’s heard stories of how the Hive had claimed Guardians.

“St-Stop, please!”

“ _ **Hush.”**_

“Newton, I’m here- dammit!”

Newton mustered up the strength to his head away from the Wizard and see Hermann. He had been temporarily been stopped by another group of Acolytes that had rushed into the area. Hermann was fighting as best he could, but they were outnumbering him; he couldn’t keep them off forever.

“ _ **Hush...”**_

One of them grabs Hermann’s arm.

They were going to get him too. They were going to kill him or worse…

‘ _Hermann!’_

“No!”

Desperate and in panic, he tapped into his Void energy and released it in the only way he knew how.

Nova Bomb.

It lit him up from the inside out, consuming him, and he let the energy explode, taking him with it.

The world burned purple, lit with screams of Hive. Newt didn’t know what was happening, but he could feel the Void burning through his veins, burning him up. His heart hammered in his chest as the energy ripped through him. He could feel his Light burning with Void. It was too much, it was all too much!

Everything burned in the Void.

It seemed to last for the longest time, but eventually it faded. The Wizards were gone, and he couldn't even feel where the claws had been. He hardly felt anything as a chill settled over him. As it did the remnant dust of the Nova Bomb swirled around Newt for a moment, and he caught a glimpse of it dancing across his form…

...and then he fell.

 

* * *

 

Hermann managed to tear himself from the Acolytes’ grasp and jump back a moment before everything went up in Void. The blast of the Nova Bomb is so bright, Hermann has to look away. He had known Newt was studying Voidwalker, but has never seen him use Nova Bomb up until now. It does the job though, and gets rid of the Wizards that had taken Newt captive, as well as the other Hive that had been around the Wizards and in Hermann’s way as he had tried to get to Newt.

Still, Hermann dares to look back, just able to make out Newt’s form in the chaos.

When the dust settles, he sees Newt; none of the Hive’s dirty fingers on him. He’s freed; he freed himself using a Nova Bomb. Reckless, but clever.

Part of Hermann wants to congratulate Newt, but there’s no time. His hover falters and he falls to the ground like a ragdoll. Hermann takes a step forward, but hears calls of the remaining Hive in the room. His first instinct is to of course, go to Newt and protect him while he’s out, revive him if need be-

“Ison, Newton’s unconscious. He’s free, but I don’t know if-”

“Go then. Keep him safe. I'm charged; I’ll take care of the Hive.”

He glances back at Ison, watching as Arc energy lights up along her body; dancing off her in sparks and bolts and crackles. She’s gone into a Stormtrance, her key ability as a Stormcaller. Hermann takes the hint and rushes over to Newt while the rest are distracted.

The other Warlock is still on the ground when Hermann gets to him. His Ghost is nowhere to be found ether. Hermann falls to his knees next to his friend- Newt is shaking like a leaf.

“Newton.” Hermann pries his friend’s helmet off, seeing that his face is pale, his eyes are closed, and his nose is bleeding. He looks on the verge of death; actual, permanent death. “Newt, what have you done?!”

“Where’s his Ghost?” Aries asks in a rush.

“I’m not sure. Maybe his armor.” Newt would tease him for this if he were actually awake, but there’s no time. Hermann fishes around in Newt’s robes before finding Yamarashi. The Ghost was out as well, his blue eye flickering faintly, but a little warmth left in it.

Hermann set the Ghost gingerly on the ground before taking off his own helmet and returning to Newt, lifting his head off the ground. With Yamarashi out, if Newt were to die right here...

“Newt! Newt, you idiot, come on- wake up! I don’t know what you did, but for Traveler’s sake, don’t die! Please, Newt-”

Newt did wake up then, but it was with a scream and a hand coming up to grab a fistful of Hermann’s robe. Hermann readjusted his hold on Newt when the other Warlock grabbed onto his arm tightly with his free hand. Now Hermann held him up in his arms while Newt clutched onto him desperately, gasping as if he can’t breathe. Newt’s eyes were wide with fright, and one of his eyes was bloodshot, in an extreme way with a ring of red around the pupil.

“Newt- Newton- It’s okay! It’s okay, you’re safe.” Hermann tried to soothe him. “We’re both safe and Ison’s dealing with the rest of the Hive. It’s done, it’s over. They don’t have you anymore.”

Newt continued to stare at Hermann, and eventually the grip on his robes loosened. Newt still looked shaken up, so Hermann pulled the other Warlock completely against him in an embrace, holding Newt as close as he could.

“You’re alright.” Hermann whispered in his ear. He heard Newt give a sniffle, as if he was going to cry, and so Hermann started to rub his hand in slow circles on Newt’s back. “Shh...”

Everything had gone quiet again around them, and Hermann hoped that meant Ison had finished off the Hive. That wasn’t really his main concern at the moment, though he hoped they were gone. His concern was Newt, that he was okay.

Newt was safe, and still alive, that’s what mattered.

Hermann heard footsteps behind him, though he didn’t have to turn to know it was Ison. “Is Newt alright?”

“I...I think so.” Hermann answered, still keeping his hold on Newt.

“His Ghost?”

A flicker out of the corner of his eye told him Aries had appeared. “Yamarashi’s still with us too. They’re both alive, but I think they might both be in shock from whatever just happened. We need to get them out of here.”

“Excellent idea, Aries. Ison, if you could grab Yamarashi- he’s next to Newton.” Hermann turned his attention back to Newt and released his hold on him a bit. “Can you stand?”

Newt didn’t say anything back, but felt a nod against him.

Hermann helped him up, the other Warlock unsteady on his feet. Newt wiped away the blood from his nose with one hand, but he still looked pale, his eyes unfocused. Newt swayed and gave a groan, sounding as if he was going to be sick. Instead he clutched at a spot on his abdomen. Hermann looked to see there was blood staining his robe- the Wizards must have injured Newt.

“Dammit. Aries, can you make up something I can use to bind the wounds?”

“I believe I have adequate materials gathered.” Aries said.

“Ison, I need your help here.”

“Yeah… I’m on it.”

Aries, joined by Neo, materialized strips of cloth from gathered materials. Ison took them while Hermann kept Newt steady. Ison wrapped the cloth around where he had been injured, tying it off. Newt cried out when she did.

“It’s okay, Newton. You’re alright.” Hermann whispered to him. “Ison bring the ships in. I might still be able to get Newt if he goes under, but I don’t want to take the chance with Yamarashi out of it for the time being.”

Ison stood nearby, holding Newt’s Ghost in her hands. “Got it. Neo-”

“Already on it, but you’ll have to make your way back to that open area overlooking the pit.” He informed her.

“I need you to walk with me, do you understand?” Hermann said to Newt. His friend gave another nod. “Good… Let’s go home, Newton.”

 

* * *

 

He’d count it fortunate they didn’t run into any more trouble on the way out of the Hellmouth and to the waiting ships. He had to half-carry Newt the last bit of the way (Ison helped as well), but he was still alive. Aries and Neo transmatted them into the ships, Ison offering to take Newt’s so Hermann could tend to him.

Aries took the controls once they took off, leaving Hermann with Newt. Hermann tried to get Newt to rest on the fold out cot built into the ship, but Newt had grabbed onto his arm; a silent request to have him stay. That was how Hermann currently found himself on the cot, with Newt sitting in his lap and clinging weakly to him. He was still trembling.

He was still conscious as far as Hermann knew, but he had yet to speak, which was worrying in itself. Newt was usually very talkative, more often than not annoying Hermann. Newt could ramble on about the most random of things for an extended amount of time. To have Newt be silent now- Hermann almost missed Newt’s constant ramblings.

“Yamarashi.” Newt suddenly muttered, catching Hermann’s attention.

“You’re still awake after all.” He replied. “And your Ghost is safe. He hasn’t woken up yet, but Aries assures me he’s still alive. How are you feeling, Newton?”

“I don’t know...”

Hermann didn’t bother questioning it further, so instead switched the subject. Anything to keep Newt awake and talking. He was worried about Newt slipping under. “Was that the first Nova Bomb you’ve been able to summon?”

“Mmhm. It was the only way; they had me and- Herms, they almost got you too.”

“But they didn’t. You managed to get rid of those Wizards and some Hive forces around them. You did good.”

“Yeah...”

Newt didn’t sound convinced. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Least it actually worked. Was almost afraid it wouldn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Newt rested his head against Hermann’s shoulder. “You know… I was hoping I could be a Voidwalker like you; for you. I wanted that so much. Don’t know if it’s for me though… Maybe not...”

Newt trailed off and went quiet; he must have dozed off, not like Hermann could blame him. He must have overdone it on the Void energy when he set the Nova Bomb off; that might explain why Herman found him in that state. Between that and the injury he took, Newt deserved a rest.

Hermann eased Newt off him and onto the cot, placing a blanket over him after. He let his gaze linger on Newt for a moment before he left the other Warlock and went back to the pilot’s seat. If Newt needed him, he would be nearby. A few minutes passed and then a soft noise of static came came through.

“Hermann, I think that’s Yamarashi.” Aries informed him.

The Ghost sat nearby on top of one of the consoles. Hermann looked over to see Yamarashi’s blue eye flicker into a steady glow as he came back online. His multi-colored shell twitched and he started to hover once more.

“What… What happened?” Yamarashi asked, sounding ill.

“Yamarashi, you’re okay.” Aries sighed in relief.

“I’m- wow- I feel weird...” He looked over to Hermann. “Newt- Is he…?”

“He’s alright, I think.” Hermann answered. “He’s over there resting on the cot. Whatever he did back there in the Summoning Pits has taken a toll on him. He was shaking when I got to him.”

“He must have overloaded his Void energy.”

Hermann looked to the unconscious Newt, and then back to Yamarashi. “You say that as if it’s happened before.”

“In a way, it has.” Yamarashi explained. “You know Newt has been learning the Voidwalker subclass, yes? He’s- Newt never mentioned it to anyone, he even tried to hide it, but he has been having trouble using this particular subclass.”

“The only inclination I ever got of that was when he asked if there was anything I knew that could help. He never mentioned this to me though.”

“Like I said- and he did try the meditation; he really did. Newt was making progress, but not without complications. There’s also the fact he would often push himself to his limits when practicing; it left him tired a lot of the time. I was concerned his Light wasn’t reacting well to the Void energy he was trying to manipulate, especially after the first time he tried to summon a Nova Bomb. I didn’t need to revive him, but I was worried with the way his nose had started bleeding.”

“I’ve heard that some Guardians don’t use certain subclasses because it doesn’t resonate well with them. It sounds like that was the case with Newton.”

Yamarashi sighed. “Indeed. Back there in the Summoning Pits- the whole time actually- he was having trouble getting Devour to work, and I could tell something wasn’t right when he would throw down a grenade. When the Wizards got us, one stabbed Newt with its claws. He must have activated the Nova Bomb soon after and forced this Void energy over his limit.”

“So you’re saying he knew he was having problems and he still came along the strike regardless.”

“Unfortunately… I should have-” Yamarashi turned away. “I knew something was wrong; I shouldn’t have let him go. I should have tried harder to convince him to switch to his other subclass. I’m a terrible Ghost...”

Aries floated closer, noticing how the other Ghost made a sad beep. “Yamarashi, it’s not your fault. None of what happened is your fault. We had no idea they were gonna ambush us.”

“Aries is right.” Hermann agreed. “Do not blame yourself. We’re all alive and our objective has been met. The best thing we can do right now is get Newton home and have him rest. He wasn’t well when we left.”

“I can tell.” Yamarashi looked back at Newt. “His Light is weak, but it’s there. I can also tell where the Wizards stabbed him. Perhaps they were trying to transform him into one of their own creatures; that or steal his Light.”

“A terrible thought." He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but when he saw Newt get snagged by the Wizards, when he saw Newt go down after unleashing that Nova Bomb- Hermann thought that might be the end of him. "Aries, how far are we from Earth?”

“Won’t be much longer.” His Ghost replied. “He should go to medical when we get back, just in case.”

“That might be best.” Yamarashi agreed. “I’m not back at full strength yet, which means I can’t heal him properly or completely. Hermann, please see to it he receives proper treatment for his injuries.”

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

“The Hive ambushed us and separated us. Two Wizards appeared and got Newt, one of which stabbed him. One in the abdomen, one in the shoulder. He activated his Nova Bomb to free himself, but he fell after. I found him prone, shaking as if cold, and he’s- he’s sort of dazed. I’m not exactly sure what… what to do…”

Hermann explained all this as quickly as he could as Newt was rushed off to medical. Heramnn of course, followed.

Newt wasn’t necessarily in danger of permanently dying, but his face was still pale and his expression was twisted into one that made him look like he was in pain, even though he was unconscious. Replaying the memory of the Wizards capturing him, hearing Newt’s scream, watching him fall, and finding him the way he did- Hermann couldn’t help but to worry.

After Newt is patched up, Hermann’s asks after him. He’s told Newt will be fine, though he will likely be left with a scar or two where he was injured and he needed time to let his Light regenerate. He’ll have to stay in the ward overnight, but he’ll be fine.

In the meantime, Hermann decides to stay with Newt, mostly to keep an eye on him. Hermann sits in a chair close to him, reading a book he picked up from the library. Yamarashi snuggles himself close to Newt’s side, his optic dimming as he goes into a rest cycle. The poor Ghost got caught up in that mess too; he must be exhausted. Ison checks in on them before heading off to give a report on the mission. He appreciates her concern.

Later on, Newt does wake up; slowly and uncharacteristically quiet. Hermann gets up from his chair and moves over to the bed. He has the sudden urge to reach out and touch Newt’s arm- he’s alive; thank the Traveler- but he doesn’t act upon it.

“Newton?” He calls instead, gently. “Newton, are you awake?”

Newt doesn’t respond, but eventually his unfocused gaze landed on Hermann.

“Where…?”

“We’re back at the Tower; the mission is done. And might I add that was very reckless stunt you pulled back there with the Nova Bomb.”

“But it worked.” He tried to sit up, and at the first sign of pain, Hermann went to assist him.

“Easy. You’ve not fully recovered yet.”

He helped Newt get upright, and as he did, Yamarashi woke up beside Newt, maybe sensing he was awake.

“There you are, Newt.” Yamarashi said as he rose back up into the air.

“You’re okay.” Newt said, looking happy.

“All systems are functional and working properly. I was only out for a little while. You took the brunt of their sneak attack though, but my scans show you’ve been properly tended to.”

Newt’s expression turned solemn and he felt at his shoulder where he was injured, then down to his abdomen, his fingers lingering longer at the bandages wrapped there. He blinked rapidly, and then pulled his hand away as if he’d been burned.

“Newton, are you alright?” Hermann asked.

Newt didn’t answer him, rather, looking at his lap with his shoulder’s trembling. Hermann reached out, tentative at first, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Newt seemed slightly startled, but turned his head up to Hermann.

“I’m good.” Newt brought his own hand up to rest on top of Hermann’s, but he didn’t try to push him away. “I’m good.”

 

* * *

 

Newt’s released from the medical ward the next morning, but he’s been put off active duty for ten days. He complains about it, but doesn’t fight it. Physically, Newt is fine and recovering well enough, which is a relief to Hermann.

However, two days later, Hermann learns there’s been an unforeseen effect from what happened in the Summoning Pits.

Newt can no longer use the Voidwalker subclass; not after that strike. Whether it’s trauma from the battle, whatever the Hive did before he set off that Nova Bomb, or an overload of the Void energy itself (maybe some horrid combination), Hermann doesn’t know; Newt just can’t use it.

He’d caught Newt in his usual meditation spot, trying to see if his Light had replenished enough to make use of his abilities. Hermann tried to tell him this was not the place for it, as well as that it might be too soon, but Newt ignored him anyway. He tried to use his Voidwalker abilities, but found himself unable to; it physically pained him. Hermann ended up holding Newt in his arms once more as Newt clutched at his chest in pain; as if it was hurting his Light.

After that it became clear he wouldn’t be able to use the Voidwalker subclass. Ikora said that sometimes these things happened, but he knows it doesn’t make Newt feel any better.

Hermann can’t help but feel bad for Newt; he had no problems with the Sunsinger subclass, but he’d been so exited to learn Voidwalker. He still remembered when Newt had expressed joy at the prospect that they could have been Voidwalkers together.

“I wish he would have told me.” Hermann says to Aries while he’s out on patrol in Russia. “I could have helped.”

Aries only replied with. “You’re both stubborn.”

“Maybe so.”

“He really wanted to be a Voidwalker, huh?”

“He did.”

They would have been Voidwalkers together, that’s what Newt had said. Hermann had hoped he would succeed, but it had burned out in the worst way possible. At least the Void had not devoured Newt or driven him mad; Hermann knew there were rare instances of that happening. Void was strange in that there were darker views on it, and some even said that it was an actual place. Some said if you spent too much time with it, it would begin to weigh on you and your Light. It was why Hermann continued his meditation practices.

After patrol, he returned to the Tower, reporting to Ikora. Once he had given his findings, he was about to leave, but she stopped him.

“Now is Newt holding up?” Ikora asked.

“As well as can be expected.” Hermann replies. He’s visited Newt a few times since the incident, but more often than not Newt sends him messages, mostly complaining that he’s bored and wants something to do. “Bored out of his head.”

“Eager to get back in the field, is he?”

“He is, although he can’t go anywhere just yet. He’s listened so far, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries something. He’s been known to have his moments of impulse.”

“Perhaps Newt wants to show he can still fight.” Ikora suggests.

“Who knows what’s running through his head. Newt doesn’t have anything to prove though, he’s a competent fighter; a good Warlock. Just because the Hive managed to ambush us, it doesn’t mean he has anything to prove.”

“Do you think he sees it that way?”

That made him think. No, Newt hadn’t run off yet, but knowing him Hermann wouldn’t be surprised if he did. After what happened when he tried to use Voidwalker abilities again though, Hermann assumed he was going to stay put until he was allowed to go back into the field. Hermann didn’t doubt Newt’s capabilities, but it also occurred to Hermann that maybe Newt didn’t want to be seen as someone who couldn’t fight because he had lost control of Voidwalker.

“You should talk to him.” Ikora spoke again, breaking Hermann from his thoughts.

“Perhaps...” The only time they had talked about what happened was when they were flying back from the Moon, and even then it was brief.

Hermann remembered when Newt had woken back in the medical ward, when he looked startled by remembering what had happened.

“I’ll go talk to him.”

 

* * *

 

He knocked once on the door, waited through the pause and then knocked again. This time Yamarashi appeared before him.

“It’s unlocked.” The Ghost stated before transmatting back through the door.

Hermann looked at Aries, who hovered over his shoulder, before reaching for the door. He stepped inside the room- he’d never been in Newt’s room until now. It was just as he expected from Newt though; a sort of controlled chaos. There were books stacked on the desk, littered with notes as well, and some of these notes had fallen to the floor. There was a robe tossed lazily over the back of a chair, and the bed was a mess of blankets.

And cocooned in them he saw Newt. He was back to Hermann, but looked to be sleeping, his hair a tussled mess.

Yamarashi flew over to his Guardian and nudged his head.

“Mmph- Yama...” Newt muttered. The Ghost’s tactic seemed to work. “What?”

“Hermann’s here.”

“Wha- H-Hermann?” Newt rolled over in the bed and opened his eyes. “Oh. Hi. Yamarashi let you in?”

“Yes.” Hermann stepped closer to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Newt sat up, giving a yawn. “Better than before. I’m still a little sore where the Hive Wizards got me, but I’m all good. See-”

Newt pulled his shirt up, revealing where he had been injured. The first thing that registers was the swirls of color and the images of the creatures that made up his tattoos. So much color; those patterns must have been carefully designed and applied. They subtly moved on his skin in time with his breathing. Hermann still had no idea why Kaiju, but he learned not to question it. They were a part of Newt; whatever the reason.

The second thing Hermann notices is bruising around where the Wizards got him; not noticeable at first because of the tattoos, but there all the same. Hermann can’t imagine what it was like, what sort of pain Newt must have gone through.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, really.” Newt assures him, letting go of his shirt. “Yamarashi's been able to help with the healing a bit too. I’ll be back up and at it before you know it!”

“I hope you’re going to at least wait until your remaining days are up.” Hermann cautions. “You’re still on medical leave.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know; I’m so bored of this! I can- It’s not like I can’t fight. I can still do that. So what if I can’t use Voidwalker?” Newt’s tone turned sharp. “I can still fight! Don’t go treating me like I can’t.”

“I’m not, Newton. I said nothing of the sort. You are on leave for a reason; you were seriously injured by Hive and burned out your Voidwalker subclass with a Nova Bomb.”

“Dude, I saved your ass. You’re welcome.”

Hermann sighed; this was not going well. “Listen here for one second, Newton. I’m not trying to insult you. I’ve seen you in action; I know what you can do. You are very capable of holding your own and you did all you could when we got ambushed. I know that you will come back from this. I’m not trying to start a fight with you.”

Newt took his blanket and wrapped it around himself again. “...So why are you here?”

“To talk to you and give you something.” He then gestures to the bed. “May I sit?”

The other Warlock nodded and Hermann sat down on the bed, setting the box on his lap.

“What’s the box for?” Newt asks, sounding curious.

“I know you’ve been bored, and I know you were eager about becoming a Voidwalker.” Hermann explains, opening the box. Inside the box were a pair of gloves, flat red and blue spikes on them. “One ability, of Voidwalker, as you may have learned, is called Devour. Devour can drain an enemy’s lifeforce and also restore your own with each enemy fallen. These gloves are called the Karnstein Armlets, unique in the way that they mimic the Devour ability.”

He hands the box to Newt urging him to try them on. Newt takes one glove, turning it over in his hands. He slips on on and flexes his hand, moving his fingers.

“Its comfy. I like it.” Newt remarks. “You… You got this for me, dude?”

“Cost me a good chunk of Glimmer, plus meeting with this suspicious looking figure named Xur that other Guardians were visiting as well. Apparently he was around the Tower this week. The point is, I know you were honestly trying with Voidwalker, and in the absence of it, these gloves may at least make you feel like one.”

Newt had put on the other glove by now and was staring at both in wonder. “This is so cool… Thanks!”

Hermann couldn’t help but smile a little, seeing the look on Newt’s face. “You can’t use them now, but soon you will.”

“Then I’ll really get to see what these bad boys can do! You’re the best!” Newt exclaimed, but then going quiet. “...Speaking of which- thanks, you know, for getting me out of the Summoning Pits. Thanks for… for being there, and trying to help me when I was captured.”

“We are teammates, partners, colleagues. I would have done what anyone would have done, and you or Ison would have done the same… or at least I hope.”

“Nah, if they had gotten you instead of me I would have done anything to get you out of their clutches. When those Wizards go a hold of me, when stabbed me- it was so cold. They were snarling husks and they felt so cold. I’m pretty sure they wanted to kill me… or maybe experiment on me- they said something about the Ogre. I do know they were doing _something_ to me. I-I couldn’t do anything; I couldn’t shield Yamarashi ether.”

Hermann sees Newt put a hand to where he was hurt, as if remembering. He’d done the same thing in the medical ward when he woke.

“Then I saw the Acolytes going for you, and there was too many, and I… I panicked. I had to save you.”

“And you did.” Hermann assured him. “You did everything you could, and we all survived. You did good, even if you can no longer use Voidwalker. I never did thank you did, so… thank you.”

“Hey, like you said; no problem.”

Somehow, Newt’s eyes seemed brighter as he met Hermann’s eyes once again. If there was one thing Hermann knew about Newt, is that he would not quit so easily.

And Hermann also knew that Newt would be back up on his feet in no time. He would be just fine.


End file.
